Lélekvándorlás, avagy a Sors tragédiája
by lily-emma-black
Summary: Harryt eltalálja egy átok...és minden megváltozik.Új életet kényszerül élni,olyat, melyet mások elmondásából már ismert.Mindeközben egy másik fiú az ő életébe próbál beilleszkedni.HarryLily,JamesGinny,SiriusRemus!Slash!...meg még pár más.Kritikát!
1. 1 fejezet

Lélekvándorlás – avagy a Sors tragédiája

1. fejezet

Harry Potter fájdalmasan kiáltott az oldalába csapódó átoktól. A Cruciatust ugyan nem közelítette meg a bűbáj, de megvonaglott tőle. Kétségbeesve mászott a földön a felborult asztal mögé, ahol barátai is rejtőztek. Hermione arcán egy mély, vérző sebhely tátongott, de a lány egyre-másra üldözőikre lövöldözte ártásait. Ron is igyekezett ezt tenni, de a vörös hajú fiú már egy csuklótöréssel szenvedett, bal kezével pedig nem volt olyan ügyes. Ginny, Neville és Luna nem tudtak küzdeni – pálcáikat kettétörte a plafonról leszakadó törmelék.

- Hoppanáljatok Roxmortsba – suttogta rekedten Harry, és egy pajzsbűbájjal védte az asztalt.

A halálfalók káromkodva próbálták letörni az ellenállást, de Harry nagy nehezen kitartott. Hermione és Ron félelemtől, és borzalomtól elhomályosult szemekkel néztek vissza rá, végül a lány bólintott, megragadta Ront, a fiú Ginnyt, az Lunát, aki végül Neville-t, s egy utolsó pillanat erejéig még találkozott a tekintetük. Bólintott. Egy pukkanás, s egyedül maradt. Egyedül, öttel szemben. Gyorsan el kell tűnnie neki is, de előbb még legalább egy mocskot el akart intézni. Meg is volt a kiszemeltje: Peter Pettigrew, aki elárulta szüleit Voldemortnak.

Egyetlen másodperc erejéig kidugta fejét az asztal mögül, hárított két kábítóátkot, majd saját varázspálcáját Pettigrew irányába állította, s harsogva mondta ki a varázsigét:

_- Avada Kedavra!_

Egy nyikkanás jelezte, hogy sikerrel járt. Sötét elégedettséget érzett, hogy végre revansot vett, s felkészült a hoppanálásra. Az egyik halálfaló azonban épp akkor jutott át védővonalán, s meglátta, mire készül. A libbenő, szőke fürtből Harry rájött, hogy Lucius Malfoy a támadója, hát gyorsan koncentrált Roxmortsra. Ám Malfoy egy ismeretlen eredetű, fehér átka eltalálta, mielőtt teste szűk préselésbe került volna. Úgy érezte, menten kiszakad a testéből, belei és egyéb belső szervei kavarogtak… majd minden megszűnt, s ő egy pillanatig elmerült a semmiben.

- James! – kiabált valaki nagyon hangosan a közelében, de a hang furcsán visszhangzott zsibbadt agyában. – Nem hiszem el, hogy elaludtál, Ágas! Ébresztő!

Ágas? Az apját hívták így, ez volt a beceneve – gondolta Harry szédelgő-szórakozottan. A hangok kezdtek élesedni, s vele az érzékei is – tenyerek csapkodták az arcát, meleg levegő simogatta, majd a nap tűző sugarait is megérezte.

- Gyere, álomszuszék – noszogatta egy pajkosan nevető fiú. Hangja alig egy méterről ért el hozzá. Hunyorogva kinyitotta szemeit, s a hirtelen fényár elvakította néhány másodpercre. Kezével takarta el szemeit, nem értve mi történt vele. Legalább olyan meleg volt, mintha nyár lenne. Márpedig még csak tavaszodott, hiszen nemrég karácsonyoztak Ronékkal az Odúban. Akkor halt meg Charlie Weasley. Még mindig a lelkébe mart a szomorúság a gondolatra.

Széles árnyék vetülhetett rá, mert megszűnt a napsugarak szúrása arcán. Leengedte kezét és felnézett… azután rémülten hátrált meg egy kicsit, de a háta mögött állt valami, mert nem jutott tovább néhány centinél.

Sirius Black kacarászva figyelte őt, mögötte a barátságosan mosolygó Remus Lupinnal, őmellette pedig egy szőke, alacsony sráccal… Pettigrew!

Álmodik. Ez csak álom. Hiszen Sirius nem lehet itt, ráadásul tizenévesen! Petert meg most ölte meg… De hiszen mindegyikük fiatal! Riadtan szemlélte meg az ismerős, ám gyermeki arcokat. A sok ránc és szenvedés nélkül… Csak egyszer látta őket így: két éve, Piton merengőjében. Viszont akkor őt nem vették észre, hiszen csak egy emlékben járt.

- Nem Piton merengőjében vagyunk? – tett fel egy ostoba kérdést, azonban nagyon furcsállta saját hangját. Olyan mély volt, és dörmögő… fura…

Remus szívből kacagott, míg Sirius ugatósan nevetve dobta hátra magát a fűre. Fűre? Hol van most? Hátranézett válla felett, és megint a torkán akadt a nyelet. A Roxfort kastélya magasodott mögötte, a tölgyfaajtón ki-be szállingóztak a taláros diákok.

- Csak rosszat álmodtál, James – hallotta meg fél füllel Remus hangját, mely még sokkal vékonyabb volt az általa ismertnél, mégis olyan remusos.

- James? – kérdezett vissza elkerekedett szemekkel, s tétován megtapogatta arcát. Szédülni kezdett. Ez nem az ő orra! Nem az ő arcvonala! Nem is az ő szemüvege, hiszen ez ovális, az övé meg… kerek. Te jó ég, mi folyik itt? Ránézett Siriusra, aki fejcsóválva kuncogott rajta.

- Te tényleg rendesen kidőltél, pajti – veregette meg együttérzően vállát. _Nem az ő válla!_ – nyögött fel döbbenten.

- Mi… mi történt? – kérdezte reszkető ujjaiba temetve fél arcát. Remus mosolyogva leült mellé, és átnyújtott neki egy barna iskolatáskának tűnő batyut.

- Lily megint nem ment veled randizni – mesélte türelmesen a barna hajú fiú. – Te kiborultál, és elrohantál a nagyteremből. Azóta eltelt egy bájitaltan, de egyetértően úgy döntöttünk, hogy adunk egy kis pihenőt, hogy kiheverhesd a visszautasítást. Ide jöttél, a parkba, és valószínűleg elaludtál a fa alatt.

Sirius bőszen bólogatott, és a másik oldalára ült, majd átkarolta vállát. Megrezzent az érintéstől, sosem érezte még így maga mellett Siriust. A varázsló a keresztapja volt… de most mi? Barát. James barátja. Csak van egy kis bibi: ő nem James, hanem Harry. Keserűen igyekezett megőrizni a hidegvérét, hogy gondolkodni tudjon, ám a fiúk nem vették az adást, hogy hagyják békén; egymást túlharsogva mesélték, mi történt a dupla bájitaltanórán.

Biztos, hogy Lucius Malfoy átka tette ezt vele. Nem álom, ez már biztos, de nem is vízió. Inkább úgy tűnik, mintha visszament volna az időben… vagy sokkal inkább, a lelke James Potter testébe költözött volna. De akkor hol van a fiú lelke? Helyet cseréltek? És vissza lehet fordítani? Hermione biztos tudná a választ. A lány gondolatára könnybe lábadt a szeme. Ha nem oldja meg a problémát, soha többé nem látja a barátját. Se Ront, se… Ginnyt.

- Jól vagy, Ágas?

Sirius kissé megrázta. A fiúnak nagyon szép arca volt, nem olyan beesett, mint az Azkabanból való szabadulása után. Vajon minden meg fog történni? És, ha megakadályozná, hogy… bár Hermione szerint nem szabad…

- Jól – hallotta meg James mély hangját, majd mosolyt erőltetett az arcára – James arcára – és bólintott egyet.

- Akkor jó, mert ma semmiképpen nem jelenthetsz beteget – jelentette ki Sirius furcsán vigyorogva. Harry nyugalmat erőltetve magára, értetlenül nézett rá.

- Ma ugyanis telihold – tette hozzá magabiztosan a srác. Remus rémülten pisszegni kezdet, de Harry is elsápadt. A fiú mondata eszébe juttatta, hogy James animágus volt. Ő viszont nem az. A varázsigét sem tudja. Elszorult torokkal bólogatott mégis.

- Menjünk… menjünk fel a klubhelyiségbe – javasolta, s felállt, de lábai remegtek, mint a kocsonya. – Tanulni kéne…

Peter felvihogott, mintha valami sületlenséget mondott volna, de Harry egy sötét pillantással belé fojtotta a hahotázást. Remus elégedetten elmosolyodott, Sirius viszont elhúzta a száját, és úgy nézett rá, mint valami elmebetegre.

- Látom, végre megjött az eszed – dicsérte Remus, majd látva, hogy kissé nehezen áll meg a lábán, átkarolta. A barna fiú hátranézett a válla felett.

- Gyertek már, igaza van!

Így Sirius és Peter egy hitetlenkedő pillantás után követte őket. Harry nem igazán figyelte merre mennek, ismerte a kastélyt, lábai automatikusan vitték felfelé. Peterön gondolkodott. Vajon már most is a Sötét Oldal híve? Vagy még a barátai mellett áll? Mindegy, akkor is csak egy patkány, akit hamar el fog kergetni maguk mellől. Majdcsak kitalál valamit, miért, Remus és Sirius biztos megértik különösebb indokok nélkül, hiszen a szőke gyerek – Harry véleménye szerint legalábbis – mindig kilógott a sorból.

- Aranycikesz – hallotta tompán a jelszót. Feleszmélt, és körbe nézett az ismerős klubhelyiségben. Egyetlen diák sem akadt, így ránézésre, akikről hallott volna, senkit nem ismert, hiába volt griffendéles… persze ez nem is csoda, hiszen nem a múltban élt. Eddig.

Remus betessékelte az egyik fotelba, majd kihasználva az ő kábaságát, ecsetelni kezdte a sötét varázslatok kivédése leckét, úgy, mintha csak ő értene hozzá. Sirius nem is igazán figyelt rá, szemét egy tinilányon felejtve szopogatta pennája végét. Remus persze ettől elkomorodott, de csak a hangját emelte meg. Harry kelletlenül kezdett figyelni szavaira, így hamar rájött, hogy a hatodikos tananyag van terítéken. Kihúzta magát, és arra gondolt, ha már itt van, akkor tényleg belead mindent a tanulásba, és talán így a könyvtárba is eljut, hogy legalább az animágus-varázsigét megnézze. És különben is, ő már volt hatodikos, alig pár hónapja.

Néha kijavította Remus beszédét, amivel jól elképesztette a fiúkat, de csak legyintett, és odadörmögte hogy már utána nézett, azért tudja jobban. Ez azonban megint nem volt jó ötlet. Sirius teljesen megsértődhetett, hogy hirtelen ilyen szorgalmassá vált, Remusnak meg az nem tetszett, hogy jobban ismerte a fiú kedvenc tantárgyát. Ó, Remus, ha tudnád…

És mégis sikerült elszabadulnia, amikor Peter kijelentette, hogy ő bájitaltanozni akar. Harry gyorsan „bevallotta", hogy az ő házi dolgozata már megíródott, és szabadkozva a könyvtárba indult. Sirius duzzogva elfordult tőle, Remus meg sértődötten lecsapta könyveit. Mi ütött ezekbe? Ekkora baj, ha komolyan veszi a tanulást? James mindig jó tanuló volt, nem értette hát… vagy csak hetedévben húzott bele? Mindegy is, ő már most megteszi, és nem fogja érdekelni mennyire bántja meg vele a két fiú lelkivilágát. Nem nekik kell tanulnia, magának. Egyedül Peter nézett rá csodálattól csillogó szemekkel… szép, egy gyilkos az egyetlen, aki megbecsül, aztán meg elárul engem… apámat… Jameset…

Legalább talán utánanézhet, mi történt vele. Hogyan szakadt ki a lelke a saját testéből, és került át Jamesébe… hol van James lelke… ha Harry Potterben, akkor le tudja-e még győzni Voldemortot… és ő megakadályozhatja-e, hogy meghaljon?

­­­

James zihálva futott. Nem nagyon tudta miért, vagy hova… Biztos Lily miatt. Lihegve kapott szúró oldalához, és megtámaszkodott a térdében. Tényleg, miért futkosik? És hol van egyáltalán? Utolsó emléke, hogy leül a fa alá a parkban. Nagyon felbosszantotta Evans. Igazán nem értette, miért utálja ennyire a csaj, már minden sármját bevetette, hogy egyetlen randit kapjon tőle, de… de a lány folyton csak sértegeti, mindenki előtt.

Kifújta magát, és felnézett. Homloka ráncba szaladt. Roxmorts utcácskáján állt, egy rozoga ház előtt. A falu végén lehetett valahol, jártak már erre Tapmanccsal, Holdsáppal és Féregfarkkal. Bőrén iszonyú hideg fuvallat sepert végig, dideregve dörzsölte meg karjait… olyan furcsa fogásuk volt… lepillantott magára… és rémülten felkiáltott. Nem a saját ruháit viselte, hanem valamilyen kinyúlt, mugli cuccokat, de olyan használatosak voltak már, mint még Remus talárjai sem, pedig az nagy szó, hisz barátja öltözékei mindig újabb renováláson esnek át, valahányszor átvészel egy teliholdat.

- Harry! – hallott meg megrökönyödésén túl egy halk, rimánkodó hangot. Akaratlanul is felemelte rá a fejét, hogy beazonosítsa a hang forrását, mely a rozoga épület takarásából érkezett.

Egy barna szempár meredt rá. Az ismeretlen, sápadt, sebesült lány türelmetlenül integetett neki, hogy menjen már közelebb, mire értetlenül összevonta szemöldökét.

- Gyere már! – sziszegte rémülten a csajszi. James gondolkodott pár pillanatig… hát, miért is ne, úgy tűnik valami őrült kalandba keveredett. Ha ezt Sirius megtudja! Bár nem értette a dolgot, hanyagolta most ezt a problémát, inkább felvett arcára egy szokásos, nőfaló mosolyt, és a lányhoz sétált, a legnagyobb lazasággal. Kicsit megingott néha, olyan furcsán érezte magát a bőrében, még a járása sem az övé volt, de hát, új ruha, új léptek, új stílus… na, azért a szívtipró jelzőt megtartja.

Ám a barna, bozontos hajú lány nem volt egyedül. Állt mögötte egy bosszantóan magas vörös fiú, arcán elsápadt szeplőkkel, egy testesebb, de szintén magas fekete srác, akinek kerek arca volt, s James hirtelen nem is tudta kire, de valakire emlékeztette. Ott volt még egy szőke, pisze orrú leányzó is, hatalmasra kerekedett, és igen álmodozón merengő szemekkel, meg egy másik vörös hajú csaj. Legutóbbi igazán hasonlított Lilyre, bár az ő haja jóval világosabb tónusban csillogott, és szeme sem zöld, hanem barna színben pompázott. A vörös fiú testvére lehet.

Kicsit meghökkent ugyan a társaságon, de szélesen mosolygott. A barna lány megilletődve nézett rá.

- Jól vagy? Úgy féltünk, hogy nem jössz el időben – hangja megremegett, szemeibe tompa fény költözött. James megsajnálta szegényt, és bár nem értette, miről van szó, de nyugtatólag megsimogatta a másik reszkető vállait.

- Ne aggódj, megvagyok. – Mikor lett a hangja ilyen magas? Különös…

- És? – fordult hozzá szomorúan a vörös srác. – Most mit csinálunk? Megtalálták a rejtekhelyünket, keresnünk kell valahol egy másikat, nem? Muszáj azt a nyavalyás medált összeszednünk.

- Ráadásul nekünk meg pálcánk sincs – mutatott a fekete fiú magára, és a két fiatalabbnak tűnő lányra. James mosolya kissé alább hagyott, de nem tudott mit mondani, mire az idegenek furcsán méregetni kezdték. Azután a barna lány félelemtől elkerekedő szemekkel pislogott egyet.

- Emlékszel, miért vagyunk itt? Tudod, hol vagyunk, Harry? – hangja szinte hisztérikusan csengett. James megpróbálkozott egy bíztató vigyorral, de már kezdett elbizonytalanodni, és megrémülni, így gyengére sikeredett a gesztus.

- Persze, Roxmortsban vagyok… de nem tudom, miért. Egyszer csak itt futottam. Ja, és miért szólítottál Harrynek? Egyáltalán, kik vagytok?

Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor a barna hajú lány felsikoltott, és a földre rogyott. A vörös hajú srác, és a testvére gyorsan leguggoltak hozzá, majd rajta kívül mindnyájan ijedten tekintettek fel rá. James most már határozottan rettegett ettől a kalandtól, és érezte, hogy valami nincs rendben. Toporogva nézett körül, de pillantása megakadt a romos ház ablakának üvegén. A tükörképétől, pedig majdnem elájult.


	2. 2 fejezet

2. fejezet

Harry egy csomó könyvet átnézett a könyvtárban az animágiáról, de erősen kételkedett, hogy ma éjjelig sikerül is elsajátítania a bűbájt. Ott gubbasztott a poros könyvtárban már vagy három órája, és képtelen volt a rettegésen kívül mást is csinálni. Nem, nem fogja tudni megoldani a helyzetet.

A lélekcserélős varázsigének két okból nem nézett még utána: egyrészt, mert fogalma sem volt, hol keresse, és az egész polclabirintust nem akarta átböngészni, másrészt eléggé elfáradt napnyugtáig. Elhatározta, hogy még egy órát áldoz az idejéből az animágiára, de a könyvtárban nem gyakorolhatott, így fogott néhány könyvet, feltápászkodott, és Madam Cvikkerhez lépett. A keselyűszerű boszorkány mogorva gyanakvással méregette, de ő nem mondott magyarázatot a könyvekre, így csak bólintott.

Harry gondolataiba merülve lépegetett az ajtó felé, amikor érezte, hogy nekiütődik valaminek, és kis híján elesett, de sikerült megkapaszkodnia az egyik asztal szélében. Könyvei persze rögtön a földön kötöttek ki, és az a valami is, aminek nekiment.

- Nem látsz a szemedtől, Potter? – ripakodott rá egy gúnyos hang a földről, mire felkapta a fejét. Madam Cvikker odalépett hozzájuk, és jött a kioktatás a könyvek egészségi állapotának megőrzéséről, de Harry annyira megdöbbent, hogy nem tudott figyelni a nőre.

Perselus Piton gyilkos pillantással méregette, fekete szemeiből csak úgy sugárzott a gyűlölet. Piton a jövőben is mindig így nézett rá, nem attól lepődött meg, hanem, mert eddig eszébe sem jutott, hogy a sötét alakkal jár egy évfolyamba. Amikor Madam Cvikker ciccegve, háborogva otthagyta őket, Piton egy gyors mozdulattal felkelt, és közel hajolt - a még földön ücsörgő - Harryhez.

- Tudom a titkodat, Potter – susogta a fiú élvezkedve. Harry sosem látott ennyi érzelmet azokban a szemekben, de Piton mondata kicsit meg is rémítette. Már kezdte azt hinni, hogy a fekete alak javasolta a jövőben Lucius Malfoynak a lélekcserés átkot, és már most eltervezte, hogy így fog bosszút állni Jamesen, de a fiú kárörvendően folytatta. – Vagy inkább négyetek titkát, nem igaz?

- Nem tudom, miről beszélsz – hárított Harry értetlenül, mert tényleg elvesztette a fonalat, és meg is könnyebbült, hogy mégsem azt a dolgot tudja róla Piton. A fekete fiú vigyorogva odébb állt, de háta feszes maradt, mintha várna valamire. Hát igen, Harry szívesen kicsinálta volna a szemétkedő gyereket, aki később Voldemort kéme lesz, de túl fáradt volt a harcokhoz, és még gyakorolnia is kellett az animágiát. Így tehát csak megvonta vállát, és összeszedegette könyveit, majd kisurrant a könyvtárból.

Tudta a Tekergőkről, hogy már elkészítették a térképüket, ezért nem egy üres terembe rejtőzött, hanem felbattyogott a hetedikre, a Szükség Szobájához. A sima fal előtt elhaladva ismételgette, hogy egy gyakorlóterem kell neki, a harmadik fordulás után pedig egy aranyszínű, míves ajtó jelent meg, hívogatóan csillogva. Harry gondolkodás nélkül benyitott, és kellemes megkönnyebbüléssel nézett körbe a tágas szobában. A földön halmokban álltak a puha párnák, és a vastag szőnyegek, de a terembe nem illően, megjelent pár kutyatál, lóitató, baromfietető, meg ehhez hasonló dolgok, így kezdte sejteni, hogy a szoba direkt az animágusokhoz igazodott. Könyveit lepakolta a földre, és a kandalló elé telepedett.

Először is el kellett döntenie, milyen állattá akar alakulni. Ez nem igazán okozott gondot, mert James már szarvas volt, így előtte is megjelent egy barnás szőrű bika, hosszú agancsokkal. Még a szeme körüli sötétebb szőrt is oda tudta képzelni, amin kuncogott egy pár pillanatig. Azután megfogta varázspálcáját, és magában halkan imádkozva, kimondta nonverbálisan a kissé talán bonyolult varázsigét. Közben arra kellett összpontosítania, hogy nyújtsa gerincét, karjait, lábait, úgy, mintha nagyon el akarna velük érni valamit. A húzódás jelentkezett is, de érezte, ahogy folytatódik, immár anélkül, hogy erőlködne.

Karjai furcsa szögben hajlottak meg, és igen fájdalmasan alakultak át. Harry a kínon át ilyennek képzelte, a középkori vallatókat, amikor megnyújtogatták az embereket, hogy beszéljenek. Tévéműsorokban látta, hogy néznek ki, és mindig elfintorodott a kerek, láncos asztalszerűség képétől.

Vállai begörnyedtek, és elszakadt rajtuk a ruha, majd hasa is telni kezdett, bordái ívesen görbültek lefelé. Harry egy idő után már csak a fájdalmat érezte minden porcikájában, de talán leginkább feje fájt, mely felfelé nyúlt meg, szinte érezte fizikailag, ahogy az agancs csontja kinő rajta.

A kín csak lassan enyhült. Harry borzongott, mert egyáltalán nem a saját testében érezte magát, bár ehhez lassan hozzászokott már. És persze nem is volt a testében. Kinyitotta szemét, de a fények és színek nagyon zavaróan hatoltak tudatáig. Látta a vöröset, a zöldet, és egy kis kék színt de minden valami bizarr burkon át sejlett fel előtte. Mintha narancsos hártya nőtt volna szeme elé. Mégis megerőltette magát, és maga alá nézett. Lábai vékonyak és kecsesek voltak, patában végződtek, de a feje kis híján előre bukott – az agancs váratlan súlya lehúzta, és alig tudta megtartani a nehéz fejdíszt.

Tett pár lépést, majd botladozva össze rogyott. Nem tudott járni. Legalább is, ezekkel a lábakkal. Folyton csak a hátsókat akarta előre mozdítani, de azt is furcsán. Hiszen végtagjai nem is abba az irányba hajlottak, mint eddig. Aztán rájött, hogy előbb meg kéne szokni a mozgásukat, s majd utána felállni, és járni.

Egy helyben támaszkodva hajtotta előre-hátra jobb hátsó patáját. Nagyon szokatlan volt, de nem maradt már sok ideje, így a másik lábbal is begyakorolta a mozdulatsorokat. Azután arra gondolt, hogy úgy kell járnia, mintha négykézláb mászna, előbb egy mellső, majd hátsó csülök, azután a másik kettő, majd megint az első párosítás…

Még így is megbotlott párszor a párnákban, és a szőnyegek szélében, de kitartóan meresztette szemét a szoba távolabbi pontjára, és araszolva ugyan, de elvánszorgott odáig. Már tekintetét sem zavarta a furcsa fény, és rájött, hogy milyen praktikusan lát, azáltal, hogy szemei nem teljes valójukban néznek előre, hanem csak félig, félig pedig oldalra. Sokkal nagyobb látószögre tett szert, bár néha kicsit homályba vesztek a távoli dolgot. Ezt ugyan nem csak a szarvas-mivoltnak tulajdonította, hanem saját, emberi szeme romlásának is, de mindent összevetve nem panaszkodott.

Tett pár kört a szobában, és a végére egészen belejött, ám nem maradhatott tovább – az ablakon az esti égbolt kigyúló fényei kezdtek besütni. Odatipegett hát a nyitott könyvhöz, és megpróbált a betűkre fókuszálni. Enyhén elátkozta magát, amiért nem nézte meg sokkal előbb a visszaváltoztató varázslatot, de végül sikerült elolvasnia az igét, és úgy tett, mintha egy kötelet húzna maga felé. Patái miatt nehezebben vizualizálta a dolgot, de végül érezte, ahogy csontjai, mintha magukba tolódnának, tekeregnének, de a folyamat sokkal kevesebb fájdalommal, és hamarabb is lezajlott, mint az előbbi átalakulás.

Harry emberként, meztelenül feküdt el a padlón, pár pillanatig lihegett, majd remegő kezekkel ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát. Izmai úgy húzódtak, mintha most futotta volna Maratont, de gyorsan megrázta magát, egy _Reparo_val összevarrta, úgy ahogy a ruháit, és kitámolygott a Szükség Szobájából. A klubhelyiségük felé menet azon töprengett, hogy vajon hogyan sikerülhetett neki elsőre ilyen tökéletesen az átalakulás, de csak arra tudott tippeli, hogy James teste még emlékezett rá, mi a teendő. Talán a fájdalmat is csak azért érezte, mert a tudata fogadta nehezebben a változást, de sejtjei engedelmeskedtek, már-már ösztönből.

A Kövér Dáma portréja előtt egy pillanatra elfogta a rémület, de eszébe jutott Remus hangja, ahogy kimondja: aranycikesz. A Dáma bólintott, és felnyílt előtte. Harry bemászott a klubhelyiségbe, mire Peter futott hozzá aggodalmasan.

- James, végre! – suttogta megkönnyebbülten cincogva a fiú, s Harry kénytelen-kelletlen, hagyta, hogy megfogja a karját. – Sirius eltűnt. Utánad ment, hogy megkeressen a könyvtárban, de már jó ideje nem jött vissza. Remus meg lement már a Szellemszállásra, nem volt kedve itt várni. Mikor indulunk?

- Tapmancsot még megvárjuk – bólintott kicsit zihálva az ismeretlen izgalmától Harry, és épp ült volna le, mert remegő lábai nem tartották már meg, amikor az említett bekecmergett a klubba. Rögtön kiszúrta őket a kandalló előtt, s arcán furcsán gonosz vigyorral lépett hozzájuk.

- Végre itt vagy – sóhajtott Harry, úgy mintha nem őt kellett volna hajkurászni. – Minek vigyorogsz így?

- Pipogyi – felelt röviden Sirius, majd kacagott egy sort. Harry nem nevettet vele, inkább értetlenül meredt rá, Peter pedig kíváncsian várta a folytatást.

- Ma megkapja a magáét – dörzsölte a fekete hajú fiú a tenyerét. Harry értetlensége lassan rémületté fokozódott.

- Miért? – nyögte ki elszorult torokkal.

- Tegnap… - kezdte kéjelegve Sirius, és ledobta magát az egyik fotelbe. Harry gyorsan verő szívvel rogyott elé, míg Peter vigyorogva telepedett mellé. - …Pipogyuszkánk megfenyegetett, hogy mondjam el, mi Holdsáp titka, és a miénk. Én meg úgy döntöttem, hogy megleckéztetem kicsit…

Harry agyát ellepte a félelem köde. Mintha egy rossz álomba csöppent volna. Minden megismétlődik! Hamar összeállt fejében a kép… Sirius tréfája, ami kis híján megölte Pitont… és Holdsáp szenvedett a tudattól, hogy majdnem embert ölt… és James Potter az utolsó pillanatban mentette meg a fekete fiú életét!

Amíg ez lassan leesett neki, fél füllel hallotta Siriust is.

- Mondtam neki, hogy fogjon egy hosszú ágat, csapjon vele a fúriafűz egyik görcsére, és megnézheti, mit csinálunk minden hónapban Remusszal. Jó, nem? Most majd pofára esik. Elmegy a kedve, hogy utánunk koslasson.

- Te nyomorult idióta! – üvöltött rá pánikolva Harry, s meg sem várva a két megrökönyödött srácot, ösztönösen kirohant a klubhelyiségből. Csak egy mondat lebegett a szeme előtt:_ Meg kell menteni Pitont_. Nem mintha megkedvelte volna, de ha meghal, Remus biztos öngyilkos lesz. Vagy megöli az önvád. Ezt semmiképpen nem hagyhatja, ha kell, hát megmenti azt a senkiházi denevért is.

Lábai döngve csapódtak a folyosókon, a lépcsőkön szinte leugrott, fellökött pár kószáló diákot, de nem érdekelte. Fogytán volt már az ideje. A telihold lassan bevilágított az ablakokon. Harry oldala szúrt, de nem mert megállni, nem merte vesztegetni az idejét.

A tölgyfaajtó még nyitva volt, és a gondnokot sem látta sehol. Kiszaladt a sötét parkba, és a lépcsőről már a fúriafűz felé tekingetett. Megállt benne az ütő, amikor a holdfénynél egy libbenő, fekete talárt látott a fánál. Piton volt az, felismerte az alakot a görnyedt hátáról. A fiatal fiú egy egyméteres bottal ráütött a hajladozó fúriafűz gyökerének görcsére, majd a fa megdermedt, és Piton rögtön becsusszant a nyíláson. Harry azt vette észre, hogy megfagyva áll a lépcsőn, hát összeszedte magát, és szaladt tovább, bár lábai mostanra sajogtak a megerőltető iramtól.

A fát még dermedt állapotban érte, de hiába volt ilyen gyors, Piton rég eltűnt a sáros alagútban, mely a Szellemszálláshoz vezetett. Ő maga sajnos csak előre dőlve tudott haladni, és már így is leverte a víz, de kitartott, hiszen meg kellett mentenie Pitont. Pálcájával világította magának az utat, de nem látott eléggé messzire. Vagy tizenöt perc múltán kezdett sípolva zihálni, tüdeje égett a levegőhiánytól. Muszáj volt egy pillanatra megállnia, mert legyengülten hiába éri utol a fekete fiút.

Amikor sikerült anélkül levegőt kapnia, hogy tüdeje hangokat produkált volna, kiszáradt szájjal lendült újra előre. A rémület volt talán, ami ennyire megsokszorozta az erejét, de gyorsabban haladt, és hamarosan egy átjárót látott meg, ahonnan halvány fény derengett felé. A cél látványától kicsit megkönnyebbült, amíg eszébe nem jutott, hogy Remus már valószínűleg átalakult, s Pitont se látja sehol. Nem, valóban nem… de a hangját hallotta. Arcából kifutott a vér, és ismételten megszaporázta lépteit.

Piton az előszobában állt, és az emelet irányába nézett, mint akit sóbálvánnyá változtattak. Harry villám gyorsan kikászálódott az alagútból, és elrántotta a fiút a lépcsőtől, melynek tetején Remus görnyedezett a kíntól. Még nem teljesen alakult át, de morgott, és meztelen testén elburjánzott a sűrű, ezüstös szőr. A vérfarkas nyüszítve üvöltött fel.

- Gyere már! – rántotta meg dühösen a bámuló Pitont, noha ő maga is letaglózva figyelt egy pillanatig. Ellensége végre rá nézett, s a fekete szemek rémülettől szűkültek össze.

- Ez egy bestia – nyögte rekedten Piton, de nem pillantott máshová, csak maga elé. Harry indulatosan belökte a fiút az alagút nyílásán, hátat fordítva a farkasnak, és távolabb taszigálta.

- Menj vissza a Roxfortba, ezt bízd rám! – üvöltötte a sokkos gyereknek. Piton kissé visszanyerte régi önmagát, és gyanakodva tekintett ki rá, de azután újult rémülettel átnézett válla felett. Harry is megfordult, és reszketve mondta ki magában az animágus varázsigét. Remus megérezte az ember szagot, és őt is látta, de ahogy Harry görnyedve, fájdalmasan alakult, a másik áldozat felé fordult, és vicsorogva közelítette meg. Harry tudta, hogy nem igazán tud még járni, de megvetette lábát, agancsával elkapta a farkast, és távolabb hajította. Hátra pillantott, s torkát egy furcsa, éles hang hagyta el, mely ezt akarta jelenteni: _Menj már, bízd rám! _Piton viszont így is értette, a szokásosnál is sápadtabban szaladt el az alagútban.

Harry újra a vérfarkasnak ugrott, mikor az Piton után vetette magát. A bestiának nem tetszett, hogy lefogta, de ahogy az ember szaga eltűnt a légtérből, abbahagyta a vonítást, az üvöltözést, és csorgó nyállal húzta össze magát a földön. Harry fejével megbökte a farkasét, mire az megnyalta. Ettől kicsit megrémült, de eszébe jutott, hogy a bestia nem árthat neki, így hagyta, hogy megtegye.

Nem mert gondolkodni semmin, nehogy elterelődjön a figyelme Remusról. A vérfarkas párszor felüvöltött, nekiment a lezárt ajtónak, de ahogy teltek a félórák, már nyüszítve zárkózott a sarokba, elfordulva mindentől. Harry a nyomában maradt, s mögé feküdt, agancsos fejét a bestia nyakára hajtva. Tudta, hogy most nem jönnek le Siriusék, de nem is akarta látni a fiút, még kutya alakban sem.

Mielőtt elnyomta volna az álom, halványan eláradt benne a megkönnyebbülés. Megmentette Remus áldozatát.

Mindeközben a jövőben James reszketve gubbasztott a rozzant kalyibában, Roxmortsban. A barna hajú lányt – akit a többiek Hermionének neveztek – lefektették a szakadt kanapéra. Tényleg nagyon sápadt volt, és rohamokban tört rá a zokogás, de a többiek igyekeztek nyugodtnak látszani. James azonban legszívesebben elrohant volna. Nem tudta mi történt vele, de nem tetszett neki, mert abban a törött ablaküvegen nem a saját képét látta. Egy hozzá nagyon hasonlító fiúét, de keskenyebb arccal, sápadt bőrrel, és – ezt még a homályos képen is kitűnően észre vette – élénk zöld szemekkel.

- Harry – szólalt meg halkan a vörös hajú lány. Felé nézett, de csak a rettegés növekedett benne. A lány elé térdelt, és szomorúan mosolygott, majd a kezét nyújtotta felé.

- Ginny Weasley vagyok – mondta a lány, s ő tétován megrázta a jobbot. Kellemes érzés áradt szét benne, ahogy a meleg szempárba nézett. – Nem emlékszel semmire? Ami veled történt?

James csak megrázta a fejét, és igyekezett lenyugodni. Ginny bólintott, majd ő kezdett beszélni, míg a többiek Jameset méregették.

- A neved Harry Potter… - James megrándult a Potter szó elhangzásakor, és feszülten figyelt. - … Egy éves korodban Voldemort megtámadta a szüleidet, James és Lily Pottert, és megölte őket. Te megúsztad a támadást, mert anyukád az életével védett, a szeretet erejével, és ezért visszaverted a kegyetlen átkot. Voldemort teste elpusztult, és ezután már csak csupasz lélekként bolyongott a világban. Te Dursleyékhez kerültél, anyukád nővérének a családjába, és tizenegy évig semmit nem tudtál a varázslókról, meg boszorkányokról.

- Aztán Hagrid érted ment – folytatta a vörös fiú lelkesen. – A Roxfort Expresszen barátkoztunk össze… Ron Weasley vagyok, Ginny bátyja.

Ron bemutatkozása után pedig a sápadt James értesült hét hosszú, bonyodalmas, fájdalmas, elborzasztó év eseményeiről. Az eljutott a tudatáig, hogy most a _saját fia_ testében van, de az sokkal jobban sokkolta, amit megtudott Harry Potterről. Kétségbeesve hallgatta, hogy neki kell legyőznie Voldemortot, hogy Dumbledore, Sirius és Lily meghaltak (meg ő maga is), ez volt talán a legszörnyűbb. Ők számítottak neki a legtöbbet, de… most nincs kihez fordulnia. Nem tudta, hogyan került bele a fia testébe, de remélte, hogy lesz mégis valaki, aki rájön. A gyerekek nem tudhatják meg, mert ő is rémült, és fél, de talán egy tanár, egy felnőtt… bárki…

Odakint már leszállt az éjszaka. Hűvös szél süvített be a törött ablakon, James dideregve húzta össze magát. Rettegett ettől az egésztől. A halálfalóktól, Voldemorttól, attól a jóslattól, de a fiú életétől teljes egészében is. Már régóta hallgatta a véget nem érő monológokat, s a gyerekek néha megkérdezték, nem emlékszik-e valamire, de csak a fejét tudta csóválni. Hogyan is emlékezne? Ha elmondaná, hogy Harry valószínűleg a fia… arra meg inkább nem is mert gondolni, hogy mi lehet ővele.

- …Remusnak persze nem tetszett – mesélt gondterhelten most épp Neville Longbottom (ennél a névnél is sokáig leragadt, így be tudta azonosítani a srácot, az apjával járt egy házba, de Frank egy évvel idősebb volt nála – akkor RAVASZ-ozott, amikor ő eljött a saját idejéből). James felkapta a fejét.

- Holdsáp? – A gyerekek arca felderült, hogy végre emlékszik… vagyis úgy tűnik, emlékszik, és bólintottak. – Mi van vele? Hol van? Látni akarom!

- Fogod látni – biztosította Hermione jobb színnel, mint eddig, s nyugtatóan megsimogatta kezeit. James jelentősen megkönnyebbült, hogy találkozhat a barna fiúval. Ő mindig sokat tanult, és jó volt sötét varázslatok kivédéséből, talán neki elmondhatja. Talán hisz neki, ha a kalandjaikról mesél.

- Hozzá fogunk menni – vette kezébe az irányítást a barna lány, és higgadtabban fordult barátai felé. – Most ugyan a vérfarkasok között van, de azt mondta, bármikor elmehetünk abba az eldugott kis házikóba, amit Tonksszal találtak. És jó lenne szólni neki is. A horcruxokról viszont nem tudhatnak, úgy vélem ez a legjobb megoldás.

Mindenki egyetértően bólogatott, majd azonnal felálltak, és szedelőzködni kezdtek. James újult reménnyel ment utánuk a hideg éjszakába. Talán hamarabb véget érhet ez a rémálom, mint gondolta.


	3. 3 fejezet

3. fejezet

Harry kótyagosan ébredt fel a nap néhány kis sugarára. Először azt sem tudta hol van, vagy merre vannak barátai, ezért körbe nézett, és megrohanták az emlékek. Az átok, a múlt, Sirius tréfája…

Remus meztelenül feküdt feje alatt. Már emberré alakult, de teste számtalan sebből vérzett, amelyik meg nem, arra rászáradt a piros lé. Néhány sötét foltot is látott narancsos szemén át a fiú sápadt bőrén. Nem tudta nem észre venni, mennyire reszketett barátja. Körbe nézett, ruháik foszlányai után, de az ágyra tekintve, meglátta Siriust.

A fekete fiú lehorgasztott fejjel ült a takarón, ölében ruhaanyagokat tartott. Sirius felé nézett, amikor nagy nehezen felkelt a padlóról, kinyújtva elgémberedett patáit, majd gyorsan átalakult. Már szinte egyáltalán nem járt fájdalommal számára, sokkal jobban zavarta, hogy meztelen. Sirius felé nyújtott egy fehérneműt, melegítőnadrágot, és egy csíkos inget, amit magára kapott, azután komoran kikapta a fekete fiú kezéből a többi öltözéket is, és újra Remus mellé telepedett.

Megsimogatta a fiút, és szólongatni kezdte. Holdsáp kisimult arca megtelt apró vonalkákkal, ahogy elfintorodott, majd megrebbentek sötét pillái, és álmos tekintettel felpislogott rá. A következő pillanatban a fiú arcán rettegő, undorodó, és leginkább kétségbe esett kifejezés jelent meg, majd körbe nézett a kissé romos szobában, ahová aludni vonultak. Remus mellkasából szaggatott lélegzet tört fel, azután befordult a fal felé, és zokogni kezdett.

Harry nyugtatva magához ölelte, teljesen megértette, mit él át a srác. Ő is rengeteg ember haláláért vádolta magát, tudta milyen ez. Felhúzta ölelésébe a rázkódó fiút, és kedvesen simogatta.

- Majdnem megöltem – üvöltötte mellkasába fájdalmasan Remus, és belemarkolt barna, csapzott fürtjeibe. Harry kihámozta a reszkető ujjakat belőle, és szorosan fogta őket.

- Megmentettem – suttogta válaszul. – Semmi baja, megmentettem. Ne sírj, nem ölted meg!

- Egy szörnyeteg vagyok – hüppögte remegve Holdsáp, és igyekezett minél mélyebbre merülni Harry karjaiban, talán, hogy ne érje el saját önvádja… késő volt. Remuson egy jókora hisztériás roham tört ki, veszettül üvöltözött, karmolta magát, hogy fájdalmat okozzon, és még Harry is alig tudta leállítani. Végül kénytelen volt rákiabálni.

- Remus, elég! Nem történt meg, majdnem, de nem! Ne vádold magad, az egész Sirius hibája, nem a tied! Ő küldte ide Pitont.

Remus meggyötörten rogyott ismét ölébe, és tehetetlenül sírt. Harry kihasználta a békésebb pillanatokat, nonverbálisan magához hívta pálcáját, begyógyította Remus sebeit, és felöltöztette a kimerült fiút. Holdsáp sokkot kaphatott, így nem tiltakozott semmi ellen.

- Remélem, jól szórakozol, Sirius – jegyezte meg halkan, de gyűlölettől izzóan. A fekete fiúra nézett, aki sápadtan viszonozta pillantását. Majd elhomályosult a szeme, és inkább lehajtotta fejét.

- Nem, nem ezt akartam – motyogta Tapmancs a földnek. – Én csak Pipogyit akartam…

- Örülhetünk, ha nem kürtöli világgá, hogy Remus vérfarkas – vágott a habogásba kíméletlenül, de Remust figyelve. A sápadt arcon könnyedén, és szaporán folytak a könnyek, de már csak halkan. Letörölte őket, és kényszerítette a fiút, hogy álljon fel vele. Remus minduntalan össze akart rogyni, ezért a hóna alá nyúlt. Siriusra rá sem nézve vezette ki a szobából, letámogatta a rozoga lépcsőn, és az alagútba vitte. Remus közben kicsit feléledt, de inkább hagyta, hogy Harry vigye továbbra is.

A hosszú alagútban legalább négyszer megálltak, mert Remus fejcsóválva, zokogva megmakacsolta magát, és lekuporodott a földre. Mivel Harrynek a pálcáját is kellett tartani, nehezen akadályozta meg az akciókat. Ilyenkor leguggolt az előre-hátra ringó barátjához, és nyugtatólag köré fonta karjait, azután felhúzta. Remus szipogva törölgette maszatos arcát.

Lassan kiértek a reggeli parkba, és szerencsére senki nem látta meg őket, ahogy felvánszorogtak a gyengélkedőre. Madam Pomfrey, aki jól értesült volt Remus bajáról, persze rögtön tudta, mi történt, legalább is nagyjából. Megdicsérte Harryt, hogy milyen szépen beforrasztotta a sebeket, de azért jól megnézte a gyötört fiút, és a zúzódásokat egy sárga krémmel kezelte. Harryre hagyta a pizsamába bújtatás élményét, míg ő egy nyugtatófőzetet vett elő, és egy kupával adott belőle Remusnak. Az megitta, és rögtön szenderegni kezdett a paplan alatt.

- Mi történt? – fordult rögtön Madam Pomfrey a Remus mellé fekvő Harryhez (a gesztust persze igen ferde szemmel nézte, de nem tette szóvá).

- Ezt az igazgatónak mondanám el – jelentette ki határozottan. – Szólna neki, kérem, hogy beszélni óhajtok vele?

- Nem kell, már itt vagyok – csendült egy kellemes hang az ajtóban. Harry hátán a hideg futkosott Dumbledore hirtelen megjelenésétől. Legutóbb egy toronyból lezuhanva, élettelenül, összetörten látta az idős professzort. Semmi nem volt más rajta: hosszú szakáll, ősz haj, szikrázóan kék szemek, és a félhold alakú szemüveg. Minden…

Ám a professzor mögött ott lépkedett egy fekete taláros, mardekáros nyakkendővel rendelkező fiú. Zsíros hajfüggönyén át undorodó tekintetet vetett a szundikáló Remusra. Harry rögtön felpattant, és a fiú elé állt.

- Ne mondd el senkinek – könyörgött Pitonnak, aki igencsak elképedt viselkedésétől. Nem igazán érdekelte. – Kérlek, Perselus… abba belehalna. Nem akart rosszat, az egész Sirius műve. Ő nem tehet semmiről.

- Persze – köpte gúnyosan Piton, miután magához tért a megrökönyödésből, s újfent egy gyilkos pillantással illette az alvó fiút. – Ez egy _szelíd_ vérfarkas, mi?

- Piton! – figyelmeztette Harry, és megragadta a fiú talárja nyakát. – Megmentettelek tőle. Legalább nem létező hálád jeléül… Hagyd, hogy befejezhesse az iskolát, így is olyan nehéz lesz neki! Kérlek.

Piton elgondolkodó arcot vágott, és elfintorodott. Harry elengedte ruháját, hogy ez se befolyásolja a válaszban. Végül Piton kelletlenül bólintott.

- Rendben, nem szólok. De csak mert… tartozom neked.

- Köszönöm, Piton – Harry megkönnyebbülten fújt egyet, majd gondterhelten nézett Dumbledore-ra. Az igazgató őt fürkészte azzal a kellemetlen, lélekröntgenezős pillantásával. Gyorsan elfordította a fejét, és megpróbált okklumentálni. Már jobban ment neki, Hermione sok dolog megtanulására kényszerítette őket, mielőtt nekivágtak volna Voldemort horcruxainak a keresésének. A pálca nélküli varázslástól a sebgyógyításig mindenre.

Remus nyöszörögni kezdett, és Jameset hívta. Harry visszaült az ágy szélére, és megnyugtatóan simogatta reszkető ujjait.

- Szeretném, ha a fiú – bökött Dumbledore Remusra. – és Mr Black kíséretében lejönnének a szobámba, továbbá várom Mr Pettigrew-t is.

Harry bólintott, majd a tanár és Piton után kiment a gyengélkedőről. Ő a Griffendél-Torony felé indult, Peter-ért, míg a másik kettő egy másik irányba. Madam Pomfrey kezdte élesztgetni a sokkos állapotú Remust.

Út közben a tegnapi éjszakán töprengett. Nem változtatta meg a múltat. Ha Piton nem menekül meg, meg is halhatott volna, és akkor a jövőben nem öli meg Dumbledore-t sem. Ám nem tehette. Nem hibáztatta Remust érte, hiszen a fiú így is teljesen kiborult. Ilyen áron pedig még Pitontól sem érte meg megszabadulni. Hiába, a sors akarta, hogy a denevér életben maradjon. De változtathat-e egyáltalán bármin?

Ha például életben maradna, az azt jelentené, hogy ő az apja saját magának. Két Harry Potteres lélek lenne a világban, míg Jamesé… hová lenne? Ha a fiú lelke most az ő jövőbeni testében van, akkor mindennek ugyanúgy kell történnie. Árvának kell lennie, átmenni a szörnyűségeken, hogy Lucius elűzze a harrys lelket majd, és James a helyébe léphessen. Másképpen eltűnne. Hiszen ő örökre Harry marad… és a fia is az lesz… és ha nem árvul el, akkor nem költözhet ki a testéből…

Kivéve, ha vissza tudja magát csinálni… de ez egyre lehetetlenebbnek tűnt. Lehet, hogy az ő által ismert múltban is már ő szerepelt, csak senki nem tudott róla? James hetedikre megváltozott… megkomolyodott, így tudta. És Lilyvel járt.

Ez volt a másik probléma. Hogyan fogja ő _megcsókolni_? A saját anyját? A teste ugyan Jamesé, de a tudata nem. Képtelen lesz megtenni.

Peter a fiúk hálótermében aludt, ott, ahol egyébként Neville. Hamar megtalálta a saját ágyát, melyet Harryként is birtokolt, az ablak mellett. Örült a kis egybeesésnek, de gyorsan ébresztgetni kezdte Pettigrew-t, majd miután az visítva felébredt (azt hitte, James egy lidérc, aki polkát fog táncoltatni vele – Harry csúnyán nézett rá), tájékoztatta az este eseményeiről pár szóban. A fiú eléggé elsápadt a hírek hallatán, és pillanatok alatt felöltözött.

Harry vett egy nagy levegőt, és Siriusért indult. Peter csak bólintott rá, meg sem kellett szólalnia, s elváltak a másodikon, a szőke fiú az igazgatói iroda felé battyogott tovább. Tudta, hogy Siriusnak egyetlen épkézláb mondata nem lesz, hogy miért tette, amit tett. Hiszen mindig csak annyit bírt kinyögni, hogy jó tréfának gondolta, és Piton megérdemelte. Még évek múltán is csak ennyit. Nagyot sóhajtott, és elkeseredetten gondolt rá, hogy Sirius bizony tényleg olyan felelőtlen, mint Piton mindig mondta neki. Régebben még a férfi mellett tartott ki, csakazértis, ám nem is gondolt bele, hogy keresztapja jóvoltából Remus mennyit szenvedett.

Sirius a tóparton ült. Valószínűleg nem mert a kastélyba menni, ezért telepedett oda. Testtartása megrogyott volt, tekintetéből sütött az önvád, és néha undorodva hunyta le szemeit. Harry kissé megenyhült, ahogy a fiú szenvedését látta. Talán mégis bántotta Siriust, hogy a kis tréfája rosszul sült el. Ettől azért megkönnyebbült, de még mindig rettentően dühös volt a fekete fiúra, amiért nem gondolkozott előre. Igaz, ő maga is számtalan hibát elkövetett, de igyekezett a barátai megkímélésével tenni… még, ha nem is sikerült.

Sirius esetlenül megtörölte arcát, majd ráemelte kivörösödött szemeit. Harry a vállára tette a kezét, és bíztatóan megszorította. Sirius vörös arccal meredt újra a finoman hullámzó vízre.

- Deb így akartam – suttogta náthás hangon a fiú, s szája széle megremegett. Harry mellé térdelt, és sóhajtott.

- Tudom – felelt ugyanolyan halkan. – Nem Remusnak akartál ártani, igen, elhiszem. De ez nem változtat semmin. Mégis ő járt rosszul… Figyelj, mondd meg, miért tetted? Mert ez már tőled is gonosz tréfa volt.

Sirius szorosan összezárta száját, és még véletlenül sem nézett felé. Harry közelebb húzódott hozzá, és reménykedve folytatta.

- Dumbledore professzor beszélni akar velünk. Neki nem kell elmondanod, ha nem akarod, sőt senkinek, ha úgy tetszik. De én a barátod vagyok. Még Peter-nek sem adom tovább, ha nem szeretnéd. Meg Remusnak se.

Sirius szaggatottan felsóhajtott, és újra megtörölte arcát.

- Még… még nem tudom… - motyogta továbbra is kerülve tekintetét. – Még nem… elmondom, de… kell egy kis idő. Így jó?

Tudta, hogy ennél többet nem fog megtudni ma, hát bólintott. Ő is végigsimított a nedves arcon, és kedvesen mosolyogva meghúzta a fiút. Sirius felállt, leporolta nadrágját, és elindult mellette, fel a kastélyba.

- Ki fognak csapni – szólalt meg nemsokára Sirius, és a kelő nap irányába pislogott, arca a fehér, reggeli fényben szokatlanul sápadtnak, és nyúzottnak tűnt. Harry sejtette, hogy a másik egész éjjel nem aludt, erre utaltak a szeme alatti sötét karikák is.

- Nem fognak – jelentette ki magabiztosan, ismét a vállára nyúlva (ami most kissé nehezebben ment, mert Sirius majd' egy fejjel magasabb volt nála). – Ne aggódj, megoldjuk.

- Remus lebukott miattam – kesergett fejcsóválva a fekete fiú, és néhány korán kelő diák tekintetétől kísérve, fellépkedett a márványlépcsőn. Harry tartotta az iramot hosszú lábú barátjával, ám már kissé lihegve tudott csak válaszolni.

- Beszéltem Pitonnal. Nem fog szólni.

Sirius hökkenten nézett végre rá, felháborodottan mérve végig.

- És gondolod, betartja? – sziszegett a fiú, miközben felértek a másodikra. Harry figyelmeztetően pillantott rá, de nem hatotta meg vele társát. – Az egy aljas, hazug, szemét, kötekedő…

- Élő, érző, _ember_ - mondta nyomatékosan Harry, és haragosan meredt Siriusra – Tapmancs, majdnem a halálát okoztad. Legalább most hagyd ezt abba! Megígérte hogy nem szól, mert megmentettem. És ezt el kell fogadnunk! És neked is bocsánatot kell kérned!

- Hah, arra várhat – csattant fel Sirius dühösen. – Te pedig, Agancsbajnok, állhatnál mellém, helyette!

- Arra várhatsz – dörrent vissza Harry, és úgy tett, mint aki megsértődik a megnevezéstől. – Túl messzire mentél. Hibáztál, és majdnem gyilkossá váltál.

- Nem igaz, hiszen nem is én öltem volna… - Siriusnak leesett, mit is készült mondani, és úgy elsápadt, mint aki kísértetet látott (ami lehetséges is).

- Épp ez az – mutatott rá halkan Harry, és megállt a kőszörny előtt. – Remus tette volna.

Nem foglalkozott többet a fekete sráccal, inkább sóhajtva fordult a kőszörny felé, majd tudatosult benne, hogy nem is ismerik a jelszót. Ám – mintha csak sejtette volna – a szörny félreállt, hogy kiengedje a sápadt McGalagonyt. A szigorú tanerő szája apró vonallá préselődött, úgy összeszorította. Nem szólt semmit, csak intett nekik. Harry lehajtott fejjel ment el mellette, és hamarosan már a griffes kopogtatót vizslatta. McGalagony betessékelte őket az ajtón, majd maga is belépett, s bezárta. Harry a sápadt Remusra nézett, és mellé sietett. Peter aggodalmasan, és kissé félve toporgott a másik oldalon, míg Piton a szoba távolabbi részén a falat támasztotta. Dumbledore professzor szokásos helyén ült, aranyozott székében, és szigorúan pislogott a feszengve helyet foglaló Siriusra.

A falon függő megannyi igazgatói portré is a jelenetet figyelte, meg sem próbáltak alvást színlelni, mint egyébként. Faweks, Dumbledore csodálatos főnixmadara rikoltott egy kicsit, talán, hogy megtörje a beálló fagyos hangulatot. Harryben tulajdonképpen el is áradt valami megnyugvásféle érzés.

- James, elmesélnéd, mi történt tegnap este pontosan? – fordította el tekintetét az igazgató Siriusról. Harry megérezte, hogy Remus rándul egyet, megszorította hát vállát, és halkan elmesélte, hogy a könyvtárból visszatérve Peter szólt neki, hogy Sirius eltűnt. Elmondta, hogy nem sokkal később belépett a klubhelyiségbe, és tájékoztatta őket, hogy Piton a Szellemszállásra készül. Ezután csak annyit említett, hogy a fiú után rohant, és az utolsó pillanatban elhozta a vérfarkassá alakult Remus elől.

Piton gondolkodva hallgatta, és észre vette a ferdítést – de nem szólt, hogy James… vagyis Harry… szarvassá alakult, sem azt, hogy a könyvtárból jóval előbb távozott, mint említette. Harry ettől igazán megkönnyebbült, bár talán jobb lett volna mégis kitálalni… persze tudta, hogy Dumbledore-nak csak tizenhét év múlva szabad értesülnie erről…

Az igazgató halványan bólintott, és újra Siriust méregette. Már nem tűnt olyan haragosnak, de a fekete fiú inkább csak az ölében játszadozott ujjaival, mint felnézzen.

- Miért tetted? – vette elő Dumbledore azt a hangját, aminél a kiabálás is kellemesebb: a csalódott, megtört öregember hangot. Harry sejtette, hogy a fiatal Sirius gyomra is a padlóra süllyedt tőle, mint régebben neki is mindig. Ám a fiú vörös arccal harapta be szája szélét, és kínosan hallgatott. Nem nézett el kezeiről, de mostanra már egymásba fonta ujjait – talán, hogy ne remegjenek.

- Sirius, válaszolj, kérlek! – kérte ezúttal szigorúbban az igazgató, és vesébe látó tekintettel figyelte. – Tegnap éjjel telihold volt, és te szándékosan a fúriafűzhöz küldted Perselust. Én elhiszem, hogy nem kedvelitek egymást – Piton gúnyosan felhorkantott, de Dumbledore egy pillantással elnémította -, de ez még nem ok _erre_. Ezt hívják gyilkossági kísérletnek, amit a legjobb barátodra akartál sózni, tudván, hogy a szigorú biztonsági intézkedéseket is csak azért hoztuk, hogy ide járhasson, és még véletlenül se marjon meg senkit. Szóval remélem megérted, hogy magyarázatot várok. Nem süllyedhettél ilyen mélyre, fiam.

- Dehogynem – morgott a falról egy festmény hangja.

- Phineas, kérem – villant meg Dumbledore szeme, majd ismét a reszkető Sirius felé fordult. – Várok.

De Sirius hallgatott. Szipogásán kívül semmi nesz nem hallatszott. Illetve csak Remus szipogása. Harry érezte, mennyire fél a fiú, átölelte hátulról, és megsimogatta haját. Remus rázkódva merült el az ölelésben, Peter sajnálkozó tekintetétől kísérve. McGalagony elővarázsolt egy bögre forró kakaót, és neki nyújtotta. A tanárnő mogorva arcán együtt érző, szinte kedves kifejezés suhant át, s egy pillanatra találkoztak szemeik. Remus remegve vette át a meleg finomságot, de majdnem elejtette a bögrét, így Harry tartotta meg neki, míg ivott pár kortyot.

Sirius csak meredt maga elé, egyre jobban reszketve, mire McGalagony professzor megköszörülte torkát. Dumbledore azonban türelmesen várt, ujjait egymásnak támasztva. Sirius végül megtörölte arcát, és szaggatottan sóhajtva, motyogva nyögte ki:

- Éd csak… bosszantott hoj… én dem akartab… csak azt akartab, hoj hagyjon békéd minket…

- És ezt másképp nem is lehetett volna megoldani? – Dumbledore kérdése inkább kijelentésnek hangzott. Sirius szája megremegett.

- Tanár úr – szólalt meg Harry halkan. Siriuson és Remuson kívül mindenki ránézett. – Kérem, ne csapja ki Siriust! Se Remust. Végül is, sikerült kiküszöbölni a bajt. Sirius bocsánatot kér Pitontól. Nem hiszem, hogy többször előfordul.

Dumbledore szája kis mosolyra görbült, így Harry már tudta hogy nincs baj. Mérhetetlenül megkönnyebbült.

- Természetesen nem tanácsolok el senkit – bólintott az igazgató, mire Piton felnyögött. – De Mr Black viselkedése – hiába gyermek még – korához képest is igen felelőtlen, és meggondolatlan volt. Mr Lupint persze nem hibáztatom, hiszen nem tehet a betegségéről. Mr Black, ön kap egyedül büntetést, de gondolom, ezzel egyet ért.

Sirius bólintott, és végre feljebb emelte tekintetét.

- Először is, kérjen bocsánatot Mr Pitontól! – mutatott Dumbledore professzor a gúnyosan somolygó Perselusra. Sirius összeszorította száját, majd kelletlenül a zsíros hajú fiú elé lépett. Elmotyogott egy bocsánatot, mire Piton szélesen elvigyorodott. Dumbledore kicsit megkönnyebbültnek tűnt, majd kiszabott egy év végéig tartó büntetést Siriusnak, aki szótlanul rábólintott. Piton egy figyelmeztetésben részesült tőle, hogy ne említse ezt a kis kalandot senkinek, s a fiú is rábólintott a kérésre neki. Ugyan McGalagony is levont dühében ötven pontot a Griffendéltől, de ez nem érintette őket túl mélyen.

A professzorasszony ezek után távozott Pitonnal. A négy fiú egyedül maradt a kerek szobában az igazgatóval, s Harry megállapította, hogy túl vannak élete egyik legnehezebb beszélgetésén vele. Dumbledore professzor Remust nézte, aki meggyötörten ücsörgött még Harry kezei között.

- Neked azt javaslom, fiam, hogy a hétvégét töltsd a gyengélkedőn. Adok felmentést az órákra, pihend ki magad! Mr Potter, számíthatok rá, hogy kezelésbe veszi ezt a megtört lelket?

Harry tüdejében egy másodpercre benn akadt a levegő a kifejezés hallatán, de bólogatott. Dumbledore elégedetten engedte útjukra őket. Harry támogatásával jutottak el Remusszal a mozgó kőlépcsőig, mögöttük Peter lépkedett, s lemaradva Sirius is. Az igazgató ajtaja rögtön becsukódott utánuk, és a kőszörny is lezárta a bejáratot, amikor kiléptek a spirális lépcsőről. Harry rögtön a gyengélkedőt vette célba, mert Remus egyre jobban sápadt, és verejtékezett.

Madam Pomfrey azonnal egy lázcsillapító bájitalt adott a remegő fiúnak, és közös erővel ágyba dugták. Peter szorgalmasan összehajtogatta Remus elnyűtt, levetett ruháit, míg Sirius távolabb húzódott. A fekete fiúnak még Remusszal is el kellett számolnia, de nem most, mivel Madam Pomfrey kiküldte őket, hogy barátjuk pihenni tudjon.

Miközben a Griffendél-Torony felé igyekeztek, Harry fáradtan túrt a hajába, és rájött, hogy valójában most jön csak a neheze.

James fázósan sietett Ron és Hermione után. Egy erdőben futottak, és már hajnalodott. James alig érezte a lábait, meg kezeit, teljesen kimerült, de Ginny, aki ott lépkedett végig mellette, azzal bíztatta, hogy nemsokára megérkeznek. A lány kedvesen mosolygott rá, és néha megfogta a kezét, mindebből arra következtetett, hogy a fia barátnője lehetett. Furcsa volt ugyan belegondolnia, hogy van egy fia… még mindig alig hitte el… de legalább egy megértő emberrel összeakadt. A többiek ugyanis inkább féltek tőle…

A szürke félhomályban egy kis ház körvonalai kezdtek kirajzolódni. Látszólag nem lakta senki, de ahogy közelebb értek, meglátták a fényeket az emeleten. James megörült, és leginkább izgatottá vált, hogy találkozhat Remusszal. Azonnal legyűrte lábai sajgását, és Ront is megelőzve sietett az ajtóhoz.

A kis csapat becsengetett, és dideregve várták a léptek felhangzását. Hamarosan motozás neszei szűrődtek ki az ajtó mögül, majd egy mély férfihang kiszólt rajta.

- Hermione?

- Mi vagyunk – A lány határozottan felszegte a fejét, de az ajtót senki nem nyitotta ki. James a másodperc törtrészéig értetlenül meredt a fára, majd a férfi ismét megszólalt.

- Mi a Tekergők Térképének a nyitóbűbája?

James felkuncogott, majd elmotyogta, amit Hermione magabiztosan jelentett ki:

- Esküszöm, hogy rosszban sántikálok! Mi a térkép lezáró igéje?

- Csíny letudva. – Végre kattant a zár, és egy magas ember jelent meg benne. Barna hajába nem kevés ősz szál vegyült, ruhái zsákként lógtak sovány testén, arca sápadt, megnyúlt volt, s hiába volt fiatal, a gond ráncai férkőztek szemei sarkába. James fel sem ismerte volna, ha nem néz bele azokba a csillogó borostyánszemekbe. Döbbenten nyögött fel Remus kinézetétől, nem hitte volna, hogy ennyire megviseltté válik, mindössze harminchét évesen.

Csak azok a szemek, és a boldognak tűnő kis mosoly mutatták, hogy valójában fiatal. Egyenesen rá nézett, és gyorsan betessékelte őket a meleg előszobába. A kis helyiségben csupán egy fogas állt. A falakat zöldes színűre festették, és csinos drapériákkal egészítették ki, ám egészében véve szegényes lakásnak tűnt. James lehámozta vékonyka kabátját, és sportcipőjét, majd elkeseredve lépett a nappaliba. A kevés pénz, amit Remus kaphatott, nyilván nem volt elég a ház kényelmessé tételére, és mérhetetlen szomorúság áradt el benne. Így végezné hát egyik legjobb barátja? Szegényen, bujkálva…

Ismét a megviselt, középkorú férfire nézett, aki kedvesen csevegett pár sort Hermionéékkel, majd leültette őket a kanapéra, és elővarázsolt pár üveg vajsört. James a kandalló tüzébe bámult, és ivott, de a hidegség a lelkében maradt. A csend szinte kiszakította dobhártyáját, alig várta, hogy valaki megszólaljon helyette, mert pár kétségbeesett szón kívül semmit nem tudott volna kinyögni.

Végül Ginny volt a bátor megint, és beavatta Remust a szörnyű titokba, hogy Harry nem emlékszik szinte semmire az életéből, és csak az ő, Remus nevét ismerte fel. James keserűen elhúzta a száját. Nem bírt egykori barátjára nézni, mert elborzasztotta, hogy az milyen meggyötört.

- Szóval csak rám emlékszel? – kérdezte csendesen a varázsló, de James nem reagált. A csend megint közéjük ékelődött kis időre. – Nem baj az, keresünk megoldást, Harry! Ne ess kétségbe!

- Nem tudom, mi történt velem! – kiáltott elkeseredve James, és elemelte fejét. Remus melegen nézett vissza rá, és bíztatóan mosolygott, de közben furcsa, vesébe látó pillantással figyelte. – Én… egyszer csak itt voltam…

Gyerünk, James! – unszolta magát. – Mondd, hogy szeretnél négyszemközt beszélni vele! Most tedd meg! Gyerünk! Ám James nem tudott megszólalni. Torkába egy méretes gombóc férkőzött, szeme szúrni kezdett, és inkább megint lehajtotta fejét.

Remus megértette őt, legalábbis azt hitte, hogy megérti, és természetesen hagyta, hogy maradjanak. Komoran kezdte mesélni, hogy néhány napja érkezett haza a vérfarkasoktól, és sikerült kettőt a Főnix Rendjének a szolgálatába állítani.

James hamarosan szabadkozva elnézést kért, és felment kijelölt szobájába. A fürdés jót tett neki egy kicsit, de zaklatott maradt, és nem ment le enni sem, inkább lefeküdt. Minden annyira más volt, mint ismerte. Sirius meghalt… Peter elárulta őt, mint Jameset… Remusból egy öregember vált, hiába lenne fiatal… és ő egyedül maradt. Ha igaz a jóslat, amit Hermione mondott, akkor neki kell ténylegesen megölni Voldemortot. Ez volt, ami igazán kikészítette. Kilencéves kora óta volt jelen életükben a sötét mágus, és ismerte már nagyjából a módszereit. Az meg, hogy jószerével halhatatlan… nem igazán értette a horcruxok magyarázatát, de mindenesetre kitalálta, hogy nem ők állnak nyerésre. Miközben elnyomta az álom, és egy könnycsepp csordult ki szeméből, már csak arra gondolt, hogy jobb lenne itt véget vetnie az életének – hiszen már semmi értelme.


	4. 4 fejezet

4. fejezet

Harry leszívott aggyal ült be bájitaltanra. Ma is dupla volt (ki hitte volna), és mint kiderült a mardekárosok közül Piton és Theodore Nott ment csak velük Lumpsluckhoz. Ő is járt egy évfolyamba egy Theodore Nott-tal, valószínűleg annak a fiúnak az apja volt. A haladók csoportjában megjelent még a hugrabugos Amelia Bones, akit Harry saját tárgyalásáról ismert, még ötödikből; Frederic Boot, akinek a fia lehet Terry, természetesen hollóhátas; még néhány ismeretlen lány abból a házból, és tőlük Lily Evans. Peter sajnos nem jöhetett a RAVASZ előkészítőjére, így Sirius és ő maradtak a fiúk közül.

Természetesen barátja mellé állt, míg szeme sarkából Lilyt figyelte. Tényleg szép lány volt, bár most kissé sápadtnak tűnt. A lány is feléjük pillogott, de mintha valaki mást keresett volna. Miután látta a párok felállását, kezdte sejteni, hogy Lily Remusszal szokott dolgozni, mert most egyedül maradt. Sirius észre vette, kit figyel, de nem mondott inkább semmit. Az persze valószínűleg eszébe sem jutott, hogy most nem a szokásos módon méregeti a lányt.

Sirius iránt érzett dühe már fásult, tompa nyomássá alakult, de azért nem javította ki a fiú reszketeg mozdulatait, ezért el is rontotta az Amortentiáját – ugyanis azt kellett készíteni. Harry emlékezett rá hatodikból, így könnyebben dolgozott, de Piton könyve nélkül bizonytalanabb volt ő is. Fintorogva nézett az első sorban kuporgó fiúra, és igyekezett felidézni a szerelmi bájitalhoz fűzött instrukcióit. Hát igen, a Félvér Herceg…

Lumpsluck azonban így is megdicsérte őt, mondván, hogy úgy tűnik, fejlődtek a bájitalfőző képességei. Erre páran elhúzták a szájukat, többek közt Lily, Piton és Sirius is. A lány természetesen tökéletesre fejlesztette saját bájitalát, és Pitonról is elmondható volt ez, de személyes sértésnek vehették, hogy James a nyomdokaikba lépett. Sirius meg csak irigykedhetett, hogy már ebben is javult a hozzáállása.

Ezután beültek egy SVK-ra, amit végre élvezett. Egy Liopus nevű, öreg varázsló tanította a tárgyat, és valamennyire érthette is a munkáját, de az órán uralkodó szétszórtság, és az idős bácsika bizonytalan hangja arra utalt, hogy szigorságban messze elmarad McGalagony mögött. Peter például a padjára firkálgatott, amikor a tábláról kellett volna másolni, s csak Harry sokadik lábontaposására hagyta abba.

Óra után volt egy lyukasuk, így Harry felment a Griffendélbe, és pár váltásruha kíséretében csatlakozott ismét barátaihoz, hogy meglátogassák Remust. Sirius látszólag nyugodt maradt, de sápadt arca eléggé megfeszült. Barna barátjuk éppen aludt, így otthagyták Madam Pomfrey-nak a hozott holmikat, és csendesen távoztak is.

Hétvégére már teljesen feladta volna az egészet. Lehetetlenül zsúfolt volt az órarendjük, és ő csütörtök-pénteken már negyedszerre ment úgy a gyengélkedőre, hogy Madam Pomfrey bent akarta tartani Remus mellett. Persze Piton volt a ludas, mert akárhányszor találkoztak a folyosón, annyiszor támadott rájuk. Ő pedig meg sem próbált védekezni, így üzenve, hogy kinőttek már a gyűlölködésből. Piton ebből mondjuk inkább a gyávaságát szűrte le, és kárörvendve nevetett rajta, míg a diákok értetlenül szemlélték a megfordult szerepeket, de már nem érdekelte.

Sirius külön utakat kezdett járni. Órákon mellette ült, ha kérdezte, válaszolt, ám tanítási időn kívül inkább egyedül ücsörgött, távol tőle. Harry kivételesen nem foglalkozott a dologgal, elvégre valamikor úgyis megoldódik, helyette a könyvtárba vonult, hogy végre megtalálja a testcserés bűbájokat.

Ám – a horcruxokhoz hasonlóan – ez sem volt fellelhető lépten-nyomon, bármelyik könyvben, a tiltott műveken kívül csak egyet talált, amelyik említett hasonlót.

Már vasárnap volt, s Remus is ott ült vele a könyvek felett a nem túl lelkes Peterrel. Egy jó vastag könyvet forgatott, melynek nagy részét latinnal írták, de akadtak érthető szövegek is. Így bukkant rá egy Viteus Mutatum nevű igére. A leírás szokatlanul modern volt, mentes a régies nyelvezettől, mintha nem is illett volna igazán a sárga lapokra, de mégis nehezen olvasta el, mert a pergament elszínezte valami trutyi, és elmosta a betűket.

_Korunk egy meglehetősen veszélyes, és hátborzongató találmánya közé tartozik a varázslat. Az igével, ha megfelelő hangsúllyal és pálcaintéssel párosítják, a mágus, aki az átkot kiszórta, képes ellenfele (vagy inkább áldozata) lelkét kitépni a testéből, és egy másikba áthelyezni. A varázslat visszafordítása már körülményesebb, mert csak az előidéző mágus képes megtenni, adott időpontban, és adott helyen – lehetőleg akkor, és ott, ahol az ige elhangozott._

Ezzel azonban nem ér véget a szörnyűség. A varázslat még e sötétebb változatával (melynek igéjét nem ismerjük, ugyanis kizárólag non-verbálisan használják, akik tudnak róla) nem csupán egy, de két ember lelkét eltávolíthatják az áldozatokból, és a kiszakított lelkek megcserélődve kerülnek a másik gazdatestébe.

_Eme bűbájt mindeddig nem sikerült megfordítani, mert ahhoz kell mindkét lélek, s a megidézőjének önként vállalkozva szükséges megjelenni a varázslat elhangzásának helyén, idején. Viszont feljegyzéseink szerint, a lelkek kiszakadásával… - _Harry kigúvasztotta szemeit, de alig sikerült kibetűznie a sor közepét (talán az is segített volna, ha nem forog vele a világ)._ -… megnyílik egyfajta időörvény, vagy időkapu, melyben az egyik lélek menthetetlenül elvész, esetleg két külön kor szülöttének lelke cserélődik fel…_

Harry eddig olvasott. Innentől már nem is érdekelte, és a varázslat pontosan leírta az ő esetét. Valahogy nem érzett kétségbeesést, hogy nem tudja visszafordítani a bűbájt. Egy kellemetlen kő ugyan beleült gyomrába, de mintha mindig sejtette volna. Így kellett történnie.

Remus – aki természetesen a szokásosnál is nyúzottabban ült mellette – csöndesen megkérdezte, mi a baj. Tehát azért elsápadhatott. Előbb csak a fejét akarta megcsóválni, de aztán eszébe jutott a kellemetlen téma, és megköszörülte a torkát.

- Beszélhetnél Siriusszal – morogta egy papírfecnit csúsztatva a kérdéses oldalra, majd becsukta a művét, és határozottan a komoruló barna fiúra nézett. – Nekem nem jó, hogy ennyire kilöktük magunk közül. Ne értsd félre, iszonyúan elcseszte, de tudod milyen! És hiányzik is.

Remus azonban reszkető ajkakkal fogta könyveit, felpattant az asztaluktól, és kiviharzott, hátra sem nézve. Peter hümmögött.

- Majdcsak kibékülnek – mondta kis mosollyal a kék szemű srác, és lopva belenézett Harry dolgozataiba, melyek az asztal sarkán száradtak. – Én nem haragszom már Siriusra.

- Miért, haragudtál egyáltalán? – vonta fel egyik szemöldökét Harry, és kuncogva megcsóválta fejét. Peter cincogva felnevetett, majd rémülten szája elé kapta kezét, mert Madam Cvikker feléjük tartott. Harry gyorsan összeszedte könyveit, és felkelt. Peter sebtiben követte, s még azelőtt sikerült elmenekülniük, mielőtt a könyvtárosnő utolérte volna őket. A szőke fiú a klubhelyiség felé vette az irányt, ám megtorpant, amikor látta, hogy ő nem tart vele. Harry a pince irányába bökött, majd intett, és sarkon fordult.

Úgy döntött megvárja Siriust, aki ma is büntetőmunkán senyvedett, méghozzá Lumpsluck raktárában. Valószínűleg italosfiolákat pakolgatott, vagy takarított, bár azt sem tartotta kizártnak, hogy a tonnányi cukrozott ananász között kell neki rendet tenni. Az volt Lumpsluck gyengéje, és valószínűleg tucatjaival hozott magával az iskolába is.

Ám a raktár folyosóján hangokra lett figyelmes. Megtorpant, és a fal fedezékében hallgatózott, mivel az egyik hangban felismerte Siriusét. Nem kis döbbenetére a másik is épp olyan volt, mint barátjáé, csak valamivel vékonyabb.

- Fogd már fel, hogy nem érdekelsz! – dühöngött Sirius, és lecsaphatott valamit a földre – talán a táskáját.

- De én nem akarom, hogy… - A másik fiú szinte rimánkodott.

- Mit? – vágott szavaiba barátja sziszegve. – Nem akarsz mardekáros lenni? Már késő, négy éve jársz oda. A _szüleid_ legalább büszkék rád!

- Engem nem érdekel anya! – toppantott a fiú. – És igen, ha tehetném, griffendéles len…

- Még csak az kéne! Megrontanád a levegőt. Menj innen, hagyj engem békén! Nyúzd a kis talpnyaló, csúszómászó barátaidat, semmi szükségem rád!

- Én csak azt akartam megkérdezni, mi történt a barátaiddal, és miért vagy szomorú, de ha te ennyire gyűlölsz, akkor tényleg jobb, ha megyek! – ordított fel elbicsakló hangon a másik, és a neszekből ítélve elszaladt az ellenkező irányba. Harry kilépett a fal mögül, és meglátta Siriust. Az háttal állt neki, megdermedve, és vitatársa után bambult. Táskája és talárja a lába előtt hevert. Csendesen odalépett hozzá, mire a fiú megrándult, és felé pördült, aztán felismerte, és rögtön lehajtotta fejét.

- Gondoltam, megvárlak – mondta kedvesen Harry, és előzékenyen a vállára vette barátja nehéz cókmókját, pedig a sajátja alatt is roskadozott. – Végeztél?

Sirius bólintott, majd elvette táskáját tőle, és elindult vele fölfelé. Harry türelmesen várt egy ideig, de aztán – mikor látta, hogy Sirius nem akar mondani semmit – megszólalt.

- Mi történt? Miért veszekedtetek?

- Tudod, milyen az öcsém – vont vállat Sirius, és arcán szomorú kifejezés jelent meg. Harry egy pillanatra megszédült, mert valahogy az eszébe se jutott, hogy Sirius az öccsével, Regulusszal beszélgetett… bár most, hogy belegondolt… mire számított, ki az?

- Szerintem szeret téged, ezért lohol a nyomodban – jegyezte meg célozgatva Harry. Összeszorult a tüdeje, ahogy eszébe jutott, mi fog történni a fiúval, néhány év múlva. A horcrux megöli. Vagy a bájital, ami alatt a horcrux rejtőzik. Ugyan azt még nem látta tisztán, hogy ez a fiú miként szerez tudomást majd Voldemort lelkének a darabjairól, de remélte, hogy egy picit mégis változik a múlt, és Sirius kibékül testvérével.

Azonban, mintha csak hallotta volna a gondolatot, Sirius felhorkant.

- Szeret, persze…

- Az is érdekelte, mi van veled – mutatott rá Harry, miközben beoldalaztak egy rejtekajtón, mert Frics szuszogását hallották a távolban. – Aggódik.

- Azért aggódik, hogy csorba esik hírnevén miattam – ironizált széles karmozdulatokkal Sirius. Harry figyelmen kívül hagyta, és cseverészve folytatta.

- És szerintem, te is szereted.

- MI? – horkant fel a fiú mögötte, majd a vállánál fogva hátra penderítette. Harry nyugodtan állta az indulatos tekintetet. – Gyűlölöm, érted? – sziszegte arcába Sirius.

- Nem, nem értem – vonta fel szemöldökét, és folytatta a megrovást, de már cseppet dühösen. – Nem értem, mi alapján gyűlölsz embereket. Nem értem, miért utálod Pitont ennyire, vagy csupán az öcsédet, vagy Remust…

- Én nem… Remust? – hökkent meg fekete barátja, s kicsúszott kezéből táskája pántja. – De őt nem…

- Akkor miért nem beszéltél még vele? – tette fel a logikus, és igen gyanakvóra sikerült kérdést Harry, és karba fonta kezét. Sirius pillanatok alatt égővörösre gyúlt.

- Nem akarja…

- Dehogynem – legyintett bosszankodva, majd megragadta Sirius lehajtott fejét az állánál, és megemelte. – Miért ne akarná?

Nem várta meg a választ, inkább elfordult, és tovább lépkedett a Griffendél felé. Nem gondolta, hogy ennyire rossz volt a helyzet barátai között a múltban, és azt sem, hogy Regulus Black a bátyja társaságát kereste kétségbeesve. Megint eláradt benne a reménytelenség – nem fog tudni változtatni a jövőért. És bizony még itt, a múltban sem tudja megtartani a szálakat, hiszen úgy tűnik, egy hat éves barátság megy tönkre hamarosan.

James a hepehupás plafont nézte ágyából. Lassan három napja laktak Remusnál, de még mindig nem mert vele beszélni. Barátai gyakorta bekopogtak hozzá, de csak Ginny maradt hosszabb ideig mindig, a többiek szomorúan fordultak el tőle. Valószínűleg Harry nem így viselkedett volna, még emlékezetvesztés esetén sem, ám ő teljesen elkeseredett.

Nem akarta látni Remust. Nem akarta látni, hogy ennyire elromlott minden. Leginkább a barátait – a régieket – és szüleit szerette volna maga mellett tudni. De ez lehetetlennek tűnt.

Aznap este azonban nem maradt egyedül. Ginny duzzogva csörtetett be a szobába, jól ráijesztve a magányában a kandalló előtt elmerülő Jamesre, aztán ledobta magát mellé, és ő is a tűzbe bámult. Hosszú, vörös haja aranylóan csillant meg a lángok lobogó fényében, barna szemei belül is indulatos tüzet tükröztek. Nagyon szép lány volt, és szinte mindenben Lilyre hasonlított, kivéve a szeme színét.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte a napok óta tartó hallgatástól rekedten. Ginny gúnyos fintorra húzta száját, és bocsánatkérően nézett rá.

- Összevesztem a bátyámmal – legyintett a lány, és újra elkomorult.

- Miattam? – tapintott a lényegre James, és furcsa szorítás ragadta meg tüdejét. A csalódottság, talán?

- Hát… igen – húzta fel orrát Ginny, és gyorsan megsimogatta kezét, mire James ujjai bizseregni kezdtek, és gyomra is rándult egyet. – Nem nagyon tudják elfogadni, hogy… elfelejtettél mindent. Meg, hogy… én még mindig szeretlek.

James szapora szívvel meredt Ginnyre. A lánynál őszintébb lénnyel nem találkozott még, az biztos. Mégsem olyan, mint Lily. Hiszen ő inkább marakodott vele, és előbb harapta volna le nyelvét, mint, hogy őszintén megmondja, miért utálja. És, bárhogy igyekezett, Ginny sokkal jobban tetszett neki, ebből az okból, mint Lily.

- Szeretsz? – kérdezte mégis, de csak, mert nem tudta, mi mást mondhatna. Ginny mosolyogva bólogatott, és közelebb húzódott hozzá. – Mesélj nekem, rólunk!

- Az nem lesz hosszú történet – kuncogott szomorúan Ginny, majd arca felderült, ahogy elkezdte ecsetelni, mióta szerelmes belé, és mikor sikerült produkálniuk is valamit. James felengedett a lány kedvességétől, és érezte, hogy melegség fészkelődik a szívébe.

Miközben a lány nagy beleéléssel ecsetelte, miket művelt kisebb korában a jelenlétében, elgondolkodott ezen az egész változáson. Végül is biztosan van oka, hogy megtörtént. Hogy ő most itt van. Talán be is tudna illeszkedni, ha végre elfogadná a helyzetét.

Ginny kuncogva meglendítette pálcáját, mire két üveg vajsör röppent a kezébe. James jólesően kortyolt bele, pedig már így is túlzottan nagy volt a hőség a szobában. Ginny és ő végül egészen felvidultak a lány emlékeitől, és James már csak arra eszmélt fel, hogy bal karja a lány vállaira csúszik. Úgy sejtette (Harry szerelme elmondásából), hogy fia sosem nyomult annyira a lányokra, mint ő, vagy Sirius, ezért nem tudta, mit kéne tennie, egészen addig, amíg a lány rá nem nézett. Egy pillanatra még elveszett a barna szempárban, majd ajkaival finoman megérintette Ginnyét.

A csók hosszúra nyúlt, úgy ízlelgették egymást, mintha valami újjal ismerkednének, pedig ez csak Jamesről volt igaz. Mikor pihegve elváltak, Ginny a mellkasához bújt, és hamarosan együtt aludtak el.


	5. 5 fejezet

5. fejezet

Harry hiába próbálkozott barátai kibékítésével, az nehezen ment. Sirius nem akart kezdeményezni, ám Remus sem. Harry ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy együtt tanuljanak a vizsgákra, és végül is Sirius odaült hozzájuk, de a barna fiú folyvást veszekedni kezdett, valahányszor a közelükbe ért, így ő és Peter a könyvtárba menekültek előlük. A szőke fiúról nem volt egyértelmű ugyan, kivel ért egyet, vagy kivel nem, hát inkább őt követte, már csak azért is, mert segítséget kérhetett tőle a tanuláshoz. Harry kelletlenül korrepetálta.

Remus rosszkedve mindenkit megfertőzött, aki egy légtérben tartózkodott vele, bár barátain kívül senki nem tudta, mi baja a fiúnak. Harry valahányszor próbálta puhítani, Remus a teljes hisztériában lyukadt ki, és végül megtörve hüppögött a vállán. Peter ezekben a pillanatokban elsompolygott, és egy tábla csokival tért vissza. Nem is gondolta volna, mennyi jóérzés szorult a fiúba, de ezt nem hangoztatta. Remus megnyugodott a csokoládétól, de jobb ötlet volt, ha nem említették többet előtte Siriust.

A vizsgák előtti héten azonban még ők, Remusék is fegyverszünetet kötöttek. Harry nem izgult miatta annyira, mert fejből tudta az összes vizsgakérdést, pedig jó néhány hónap eltelt már hatodik év vége óta, és Dumbledore halála is megviselte. Tulajdonképpen Hermione nyári ismétlésének köszönhette, hogy nem felejtett, mert a lány fontosnak tartotta az elsőéves tankönyveitől az utolsóig, mindet átnézni, amíg Harry be nem töltötte a tizenhetet.

Ám barátai már minden percben sápadtak voltak, és remegtek, éjjelente rémálmok gyötörték őket, vagy épp a vécé fölé görnyedtek öklendezve. Harry persze ismerte a vizsgadrukk tüneteit, így jótékonyan betört Lumpsluck professzor szobájába, egy kis nyugtatóért, és mindhármuknak adott belőle. Ezt persze egyikőjük se tudta.

Hétfőn tették le az első vizsgáikat: átváltoztatástan és bűbájtan. Harry elégedett lehetett magával, megítélése szerint legalább várakozáson felülire teljesített. Ugyan gyanította, hogy átváltoztatástanból jobbat is produkálhatott volna Jamesként, bűbájtannal korrigálta magát: ismét megmutatta patrónusát.

Az egy érdekes helyzet volt. Flitwick és egy másik professzor ellenőrizték a vizsgalapokat, és mindenkinek megmondták, folytathatja-e a kijelölt tárgyak RAVASZ-kurzusú szintjét. Harryt ez meglepte, mert az ő idejében, a nyári szünetben jöttek az értesítők, de úgy tűnt, most még nem vezették be ezt a szokást. Azonban ez azzal járt, hogy mindenki a többiek előtt tudta meg a jegyét, és volt néhány bizonytalan dolgozat. Harry jelentősen lesápadt, mikor Flitwick cincogva megmondta, hogy az ő jegye is kétséges (Piton, és pár mardekáros kárörvendően nevetett), majd tájékoztatta, hogy vacillálnak a várakozáson felüli és kiváló közt. A mardekárosok abbahagyták a nevetést, a többi griffendéles, hollóhátas és hugrabugos a haladó csoportból, viszont irigykedve, mosolyogva gratuláltak neki. Harry pedig olyan mértékben megkönnyebbült, hogy úgy döntött, elővarázsol egy patrónust az érzésből.

Amikor kimondta a varázsigét, egy ezüst fényár szökött ki pálcájából, és szarvas alakban a földre lépett. Az állat láttán még Piton is elképedt, a lányok pedig sóhajtoztak a gyönyörűségtől – még Lily is, bár ő döbbenten. Siriusék kuncogtak a szarvas alakon. Az körbeporoszkálta a termet, majd egy agacsdobással köddé vált. Még a mardekárosok is majdnem elfelejtkeztek magukról, és tapsoltak a többiekkel. Flitwick ódákat zengett róla, az idegen tanárral, és persze megkapta a kiválóját.

Hamar híre ment, hogy a sármos James Potter egy gyönyörű ezüstszarvast tud varázsolni, és a sötét varázslatok kivédése vizsgán már követelte tőle Liopus professzor. Barátai persze faggatták, hogy honnan tud patrónust varázsolni („ – Azt csak az aurorképzőben tanítják!" – replikázott Remus, de kíváncsin csillogott szeme), de neki esze ágában se volt, hogy beavatja valamelyiküket.

Bájitaltanból – úgy érezte – elfogadható szinten maradt, legalábbis nem robbantott fel egyetlen üstöt sem a vizsgán. Lumpsluck is bátorítóan mosolygott rá, amiből csak jókat remélt. Remus, Lily és Piton persze lekörözték őt, de azért meg volt elégedve magával. Gyógynövénytanból simán átment, Bimba tanárnő (csak ebben az évben kezdte pályafutását, mint megtudta) igencsak megdöbbent, milyen sokat tud.

Harrynek és Siriusnak nem maradt több vizsgája, Remus viszont járt még számmisztikára és rúnaismeretre, Peter pedig valami okból mugliismeretet is felvett harmadévére, így neki az még vissza volt.

Ott ült Siriusszal kedvenc bükkfája alatt a parton. Nem messze tőlük Lily, és néhány barátnője cseverésztek, és észre vette, hogy a vörös hajú lány milyen gyakran rápillant. Sóhajtva dőlt el a füvön, nem törődve a mustrálással.

- Mikor békültök ki Remusszal? – tette fel a reflexszé vált kérdést, és fekete hajú barátjára nézett. Sirius elkeseredett tekintetet vetett a tóban úszkáló óriáspolipra, majd kigombolt két gombot ingén, és mellé feküdt. Pár másodpercig a fehér, habos felhőket figyelte, majd halkan válaszolt.

- Nem fogunk – motyogta a fiú. – Nem hiszem, hogy helyre tudom hozni, de nem is akarom. Piton megérdemelte, amit kapott. És ezen a véleményemen semmi nem változtathat. Még Remus sem.

- De miért érdemelte meg? – csóválta fejét, szinte rimánkodva Harry, és felkönyökölt. Sirius elfordult tőle.

- Régen te is így gondoltad – jelentette ki nem kis sértettséggel a hangjában barátja. – Együtt röhögtünk rajta, de te már nem teszed. Véded.

- Nem, Sirius – Harry fáradtan visszahuppant a fűre, és sóhajtott. – Nem védem. De melletted sem állok ki, mert túl messzire mentél. Remusra gondolhattál volna.

- Nem kérek a prédikációdból! – csattant fel váratlanul Sirius, majd felpattant, és minden további nélkül otthagyta. Harry szomorúan forgott utána egy darabig, majd elhúzta a száját. Ezek után tényleg úgy tűnt, örökre összevesztek. Noha nem, mintha nem tudná, hogy minden rendbe jön, de azért nyomasztó volt.

Remus csüccsent mellé a semmiből, jól ráijesztve. Már épp rá akart pirítani a fiúra, amikor látta, milyen sápadt, és verejtékes.

- Mi baj?

- M… megbuktam – nyögte ki Remus, és elhomályosult szemekkel nézett a tóra. Harry döbbentében meg se tudott szólalni.

- Hogyhogy… mi az, hogy megbuktál? Miből?

- Rúnaismeret… - Remus szája lebiggyedt, és a fiú nyelt egyet. Kezeit kezdte fixírozni, de nem is láthatta őket azokkal a könnyes szemekkel. Harry magához tért, és gyorsan előhalászott egy tábla csokit, amit mostanában mindig hordott magával.

- Nem baj az – vigasztalta az elkenődött srácot, és megrázta a vállát. – Nem olyan fontos tárgy a rúnaismeret. Különben is, jössz velünk aurornak, nem?

Nem mondta ki, de mindketten tudták, hogy Remus nem fog menni, hiszen nem valószínű, hogy felvennének egy vérfarkast, és a jövőben nem is volt a férfinek munkája. Ám Remus még nem férfi, még csak egy fiatal fiú, aki már most érzi a sorsát, ezért nem akaródzott kimondani, mire gondol.

Mikor este Peter is értesült a dologról, valamiért nem tudta befogni, és kicsúszott a száján, hogy úgy se lesz igazán barna barátjuknak olyan munkája, amihez kell a tantárgy. Ez persze valamiféle vigasz akart lenni, de Remus nagyon elsápadt tőle. Harry ordított is pár sort a szőke sráccal, majd morogva megkérdezte, neki milyen lett a mugliismeret. Peter vállat vont, és azt motyogta, hogy úgyis mindegy, mert már más életet képzelt magának. A helyzetet Sirius mentette meg, azzal, hogy belépett a klubba, és meglátva Remust, dühösen menekült fel a hálókörletükbe. Harrynek csak ez vonta el a figyelmét a heveny gyilkolási ösztönről.

Kiderült, hogy vizsgák után, azon a bizonyos pihenő héten tartanak egy utolsó meccset. A Hugrabug mérkőzik a Hollóháttal. A kviddics volt az egyetlen sport, amit Harry igazi beleéléssel űzött, és már régen vett részt akár egyen is, mert hatodéve végét Piton szobájában töltötte, büntetőmunkán. A váratlan hírtől igazán felszabadult lett hát, és jókedve kissé feloldotta barátai feszült viszonyát is – azaz egymás mellett tudtak lenni anélkül, hogy szóltak volna.

A meccs reggelén tele volt energiával, amennyivel ittléte óta nem, és alig evett az izgatottságtól. Erre barátaitól egy nyögést kapott válaszul, de csak vigyorogva legyintett.

Kerestek maguknak egy legfelső helyet a lelátón, majd a szaporodó tömeget fürkészték. A szurkolók saját házaik színébe öltöztek, a griffendélesek megosztottan szurkoltak hol ennek, hol annak a csapatnak, míg a mardekárosok fújoltak mindenkire magukon kívül.

Amúgy maga a mérkőzés izgalmas volt. Ugyan a jövőbeniekhez képest kétszer lassabbnak tűntek a seprűk, és a játékosok is kicsit ügyetlenebbnek bizonyultak, de Harry jót szórakozott rajtuk. Látszott a játékon, hogy csak olyan „azért, mert muszáj" meccs, hiszen hiába nyert a Hollóhát, a Griffendélé volt már a kupa.

Két nappal később már a Roxfort Expresszen ültek. Sirius ugyan másik fülkébe ment volna, Harry még nem adta fel, hogy kibékítse barátait… ám nem igazán tudott figyelni rájuk. Csak bámult ki az ablakon, és arra gondolt, hogy ma fog találkozni James szüleivel – az ő nagyszüleivel. Előre rettegett a találkozástól, mert sejtette, hogy apja szülei hamar észre veszik, mennyire megváltozott. Hiszen születése óta ismerték a fiukat, előttük nem lehetett titok.

Látszólagos csevegésbe merültek, és tudták, hogy ez az utolsó nap, amikor el kell viselniük egymást. Harry szinte várta, hogy megszabaduljon tőlük, nem tudta elnézni ezt a feszültséget. Szerencsére Peter felhozta Sirius lakásának a témáját, és a fekete fiú lelkesedve lendült bele a mesélésbe, hogy milyenre tervezi az otthonát. Azt meg ugyan nem értette, hogy a srác hogyan tudott több órát mesélni erről, de ecseteléseit a mozdony kürtölése hasította félbe, és a szerelvény lassult. Londonba értek.

A peronon akkora tömeg volt, hogy megegyeztek, majd akkor szállnak le, ha eloszlanak az emberek. Addig ott ácsorogtak a kupé ajtajában, páran rájuk köszöntek, a lányok pirultak Sirius közelében, majd ők is mehettek. Harry maga után vonszolta nehéz ládáját, és kis híján úgy bukott le a lépcsőn vele. Kissé félve egyenesedett fel, és szerencsétlenségére meglátta szüleit.

Azonnal megismerte őket. A nem messze álló varázslónak hollószín haja és égkék szemei voltak, míg az alacsony édesanyjának mogyoróbarna loknik keretezték kecses arcát, és csillogó szemüveget viselt. Pár pillanatig meghatottan nézte őket, majd széles vigyorral feléjük sietett. Édesanyja… vagyis nagyanyja mosolyogva ölelte rögtön magához, és megsimogatta hátát. Nagyapja a hajába túrt, és nevetve összekócolta amúgy is kusza fürtjeit. Harry torkát elszorította az idegen, de jóleső érzés. Hihetetlen volt megölelni, megérinteni őket, és jelentősen könnybe lábadt a szeme. Voldemort miatt nem ismerhette meg nagyszüleit, és, mikor Godric's Hollow-ban a temetőben járt Ronékkal, azt is megtudhatta, hogy a házaspár egy hónappal a születése előtt halt meg.

- Kisfiam – tolta el magától a boszorkány, és jól megnézte. – Milyen sovány, és sápadt vagy, drágám! – sápítozta, mire ő vigyorogva felidézte magában Mrs Weasley arcát. – Nem ettél rendesen? Baj történt? Nem írtál rég, mondj már valamit!

- Szeretlek titeket – csúszott ki boldogan a száján, de csak vigyorgott tovább. Szülei nevettek, és egymásra néztek. – És történt egy s más, mert valaminek mindig kell, nem igaz? Velem pláne!

- Jó, hogy emlékeztetsz – karolta át apja a vállát. Kénytelen nagyapa helyett apjának titulálni, hogy megszokja a megnevezést. Miután a szülők kigyönyörködték magukat benne, a közelben állók felé fordultak. A másik kettő Remus apja lehetett, és Peter édesanyja, mivel Remus a magas férfit ölelte, míg a tömzsi boszorkány Peter vállán igazgatta a mugli ruhákat. Remus édesapja egy alapvetően vidám embernek tűnt, arcán széles mosoly terült el, ahogy kisfiára nézett, és csak úgy sugárzott tekintetéből a szeretet. Harry nem is értette, hogy Remus miért olyan zárkózott a szerelemben, és a barátkozásban, ha egy ilyen apa mellett nőtt fel, aki – ezt tisztán érezte – hatalmas odaadással rajongott a fiáért.

Peter anyja őszülő boszorkány volt, pont olyan vizenyős szemekkel, mint fia, de még kíméletlenül a fiú ruháját rendezgető, erős kezei ellenére is látszott benne a féltés, egyszem fia iránt.

Egy valaki azonban magányosan ácsorgott mögöttük. Sirius olyan elhagyatottan nézett ki, mint még soha. Harry ugyan látta a háta mögött, a peron elején Regulust, aki feléjük forgolódott, de egy magas nő hamar elvonszolta kifelé. Persze az ő szülei is észlelték a jelenetet, és nem tudtak Sirius és Harry… pontosabban James, új viszonyáról sem, így gyorsan a fekete fiúhoz léptek, és őt is kedves szavakkal illették, és megölelték. Harry nem bánta, egészen megsajnálta a magányos fiút, mindennek ellenére.

Közben Mr Lupin is üdvözölte őt, egy meleg kézfogással. A varázsló azonban kérdő tekintettel nézett rá, majd Remusra bökött fejével, aki épp a földet vizslatta. Harry Sirius felé intett, s a férfi követte a mozdulatot. Valamit megérthetett, mert sajnálkozva karolta át csüggedt csemetéjét, és szomorú mosollyal pislogott rá. Harry érezte, hogy van valami, amit még nem tud, mert nem értette a varázslót.

Együtt mentek ki a kilenc és háromnegyedik vágányról, majd a muglik közt lassan elvegyülve, szem elől tévesztették egymást. Harry Remus és Sirius után forgolódott, de mindketten eltűntek már. Apja mosolyogva átkarolta őt, és egy autóhoz vezette. Kíváncsisága végül legyőzte aggodalmát, és érdeklődve szállt a járműbe.

Kettő dolgot tartott lehetségesnek. Egy: Josh Potter vagy olyan fanatikus mugliimádó volt, mint Mr Weasley, vagy kettő: a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium sofőrjeként dolgozott, és onnan szerezte a kocsit. Amint elindultak, rájött, hogy az előző lehet a helyes.

- Na és, kicsim? – fordult hátra édesanyja, és becsatolta biztonsági övét. Harry gyomra még mindig megrándult mosolyától. – Mi volt ez az elkenődött hangulat köztetek?

- Összevesztünk – vont vállat Harry, és fájdalmasan nézett ki a kocsi ablakán, szemügyre véve az elsuhanóban csak foltokban látható boltokat. – Nem olyan komoly.

- De az, máskor mindig egymáson lógtok – bólogatott magabiztosan anyja, és férje szaporán helyeselt. – Ezért nem írtál? Mert kiborultál, igaz?

- Egy kicsit – Na tessék! Az anyja máris a közepébe talált. Csak épp nem tudja, mitől is készült ki. – Sirius csinált egy nagy hülyeséget…

- Azzal a Piton-fiúval? – szólt hátra most apja, és beslisszolt egy fél méter szélességű sikátorba. Harry meglepődve pillogott apjára a visszapillantóból.

- Honnan…?

- Természetesen Albus szólt nekünk – somolygott a fekete hajú varázsló, és Harry észrevette, hogy a gesztustól kis szarkalábak keletkeztek szeme körül, aztán kacsintásba hajlottak. Valamiért olyan csibészesnek érezte ezt a kis megmozdulást, hogy sejteni kezdte, James nem véletlenül vált a Roxfort zsiványává – örökölhette a bajkeverés hajlamát. Erre a gondolatra aztán elvigyorodott, és csak örülni tudott, hogy Lily megfontoltsága a családba keveredett.

- Ezért is nem értettük, miért nem dicsekedtél egy levélben – vette át a szót édesanyja, és hátra nyúlt egy hajsimogatás erejéig. – Megmentettél egy fiút, ez azért nem mindennap történik.

Huh, ha a boszorkány tudná, hogy valójában mennyire a lételeme az emberek megmentése… mégis inkább csak megvonta a vállát, de ez nyilván nem volt elég szüleinek.

- Nem dicsekedtem, mert valójában gyűlölöm Pipogyit. Vagyis Pitont. – Ismét az elsuhanó, egyre kevésbé lakott tájat szemlélte a kényelmes ülésről, és lehúzta az ablakot, egy kis szellő reményében. – Mindig utánunk szaglászik, és lépten-nyomon megátkoz. Mardekáros, természetesen.

- Akkor… ne érts félre, nem mintha nem örülnék, hogy így történt… de akkor mégis, miért mentetted meg, ha ki nem állhatod? – támasztotta meg kerek állát anyja az ülés támlájának hátuljában. Harry hökkenten pillantott rá a kérdés miatt, majd eszébe jutott, hogy szülei valószínűleg nem tudnak Remus bajáról. Elhúzta a száját és gondolkodott, hogy elmondhatja-e nekik. Szája végül önként kinyílt.

- Remus belehalt volna, ha gyilkossá válik – suttogta maga elé. Néhány másodpercig csak az autó motorának a zúgása hallatszott, majd apja megköszörülte a torkát.

- Mit értesz ez alatt?

Harry sóhajtva malmozott ujjaival, és elmélyülten figyelte a játékot. Nem gondolta valószínűnek, hogy James az őszinte családi mélybeszélgetések híve lett volna, ezért töprengett, hogy mennyire árulja el magát. Nyilván azonnal feltűnne szüleinek mássága. Mégis megszólalt.

- Azt hiszem, ideje megtudnotok Remusról valamit – mormogta a kezének, és kerülte apja és anyja pillantását. – Kiskorában megharapta egy vérfarkas. Eleinte nem mert szólni nekünk se, miért tűnik el havonta a suliból, szégyellte magát, és undorodott is… de ő jó ember! Ne ítéljétek el, jó?

Felnézett, s szinte dacosan állta anyja tekintetét, és apjáét a tükörből. Ám a megvetés, a gyűlölködés és felháborodás nem látszott szemeikből. Inkább… derültnek tűntek. Harry csodálkozva meredt rájuk, és kezdte sejteni, hogy mégsem volt akkora titok Remus betegsége.

- Tudtátok? – kérdezte megkönnyebbülő sóhajjal, bár jobban hangzott kijelentésnek a mondat. Anyja és apja egymásra mosolyogtak.

- Persze, hogy tudtuk – kuncogott a boszorkány, és csillogó szemekkel fordult vissza hozzá. – Először nem, az első években furcsálltuk a viselkedését, meg, hogy egy hónapnál tovább nem akar nálunk maradni, amikor olyan jól érezte magát veletek… Aztán beszéltünk az édesapjával, Johnnal. Ő mondta el nekünk. Sejtettük, hogy ti is tudjátok, de nem erőltettük a témát, mert nyilván nem véletlenül nem szóltatok.

- És nem zavar, hogy egy vérfarkassal barátkozom? – fürkészte éles hangnemmel szüleit. Ám azok csak nevettek, amitől kipirult az arca.

- Ismerjük Remust, kicsim – csóválta fejét mosolyogva anyja. – Tudjuk, hogy milyen kedves fiú. Nincs vele baj, és úgy gondolom, nem is olyan veszélyes, még farkasként sem.

Harry ebben kételkedett, de jelentős megkönnyebbüléssel dőlt hátra. Vigyorgott a tudattól, hogy ilyen jó fej szülei vannak. Mostmár legalább tudta, mire számítson tőlük.

- Szóval… tőle mentetted meg Pitont? – kanyarodott vissza előző témájukhoz apja. Harry enyhe fáziskéséssel bólintott.

- Sirius Remushoz küldte Pipo… Pitont, és majdnem találkoztak is. Remus már átalakult, épp csak egy hajszálon múlt Piton élete.

- És a tied is – mutatott rá aggodalmasan édesanyja. – Csoda, hogy nem támadott rátok. Szóval összevesztél Siriusszal. De azért kibékültök valamikor?

- Hát… nem is az a baj, hogy megtette… azt már megbocsátottam neki – legyintett Harry, és álmosan ásított. – Sokkal inkább, hogy Remus és ő még nem tették meg. Eléggé… feszült a helyzet közöttük.

Szülei tovább faggatták őt a vizsgáiról, és egyéb csínytevéseiről, és Harry jólesően lendült bele a mesélésbe. A szülői gondoskodás mindig hiányzott az életéből, csupán talán Mrs Weasley-től kapott hasonlót, ám az fel sem ért ehhez képest. Szinte kitapinthatóan vette körül a szeretet és a melegség, amit csak a saját család adhat. Tejfölösen vigyorgott, közben pedig próbálta a kellemetlen rossz érzését lelke mélyére űzni: elvette a valódi Jamestől a szüleit, és a pokol tornácára taszította – azaz a saját életébe.

James jólesően nyújtózott a takaró alatt. Ginny ott feküdt mellette, és a mellkasához bújt. Kezdett belehabarodni a kislányba, megfogta a mosolya, a kacagása, a cinkosan csillogó szeme… egy biztos: Lily nem volt soha ilyen pajkos tekintetű. Ez a leányzó sokkal jobban hasonlított hozzá, és meg is tudta tőle, hogy jobb szereti felrúgni a szabályokat, mint betartani őket. Mesélt valamit két bátyjáról, akik ikrek voltak, és James leszűrése szerint, a Tekergők nyomdokait követték, és említette, hogy tőlük sok mindent eltanult.

Azt viszont nem tudta, hogy a lány bátyjai hogyan fognak viszonyulni ehhez a kapcsolathoz. Valószínű, hogy ma tovább merészkedtek, mint eddig bármikor, bár ez neki nem esett nehezére, fia valószínűleg nem ment volna el ilyen messzire… legalább is egy ideig még nem. Ginnyn nem látszott, hogy bármit is megbánt volna, sőt, még boldogabbnak tűnt, mint amilyennek valaha is látta.

Hiába, reggel volt, és a hetek óta tartó magányt már nagyon unta… barátai is mindig próbálták kirobbantani a szoba rejtekéből, de Jamesnek még szoknia kellett. Nehezére esett elfogadni, hogy más emberek veszik körül, és hogy veszélyben vannak, egyfolytában, de a napok múltával jelentősen lenyugodott. Tudta, hogy Ginny erről be is számol a többieknek, amikor lent ebédel velük, és sejtette, hogy már ideje kibújnia ebből a gyáva kis szerepből. Hiszen mindig a kalandok hajtották… csak azok sosem voltak ilyen komolyak.

Sóhajtva hagyta ott alvó barátnőjét a paplan alatt, és felhúzott pár meleg ruhát. Szükség is volt rá, mert az ablakon túl szokatlanul erős szél fújt, és eső verte az ablakot. Szinte alig volt világosabb, mint estefelé, és köd is kavargott a viharban. Megborzongott, és feljebb húzta Ginnyn a takarót, mert a rossz időnek már a látványától is fázott. Szorongva gondolt rá, hogy ez az idő talán nem túl jó jel, de inkább csak legyintett, és csendesen elhagyta az emeleti szobát.

Viszonylag szerencséje volt, mindenkit a konyhában talált, az asztal körül, kávéjuk, vagy teájuk melegébe merülve. Topogva állt meg a küszöbön, majd megköszörülte a torkát. Barátai és Remus egy emberként néztek rá, aztán a felnőtt varázsló elmosolyodott. Ettől megteltebbnek tűnt nyúzott arca, és Jameset is sokkal jobban emlékeztette régi önmagára.

- Harry – köszönt halkan a férfi, és kihúzta maga mellett a széket. – Gyere, ülj le ide!

James gombóccal a torkában oldalazott Remus oldalára, közben igyekezett mosolyogni. Leült barátja mellé, és kissé félszegen felnézett. Hermione és Ron valamivel megkönnyebbültnek tűntek, hogy végre lemerészkedett, Neville kerek arca aggodalomtól reszketett meg – talán a fiú féltette a legjobban őt. Luna Lovegood, akit csak felületesen ismert, szokásához híven, hatalmas szemekkel nézte, és álmatagon somolygott rá.

- Jobban érzed magad? – kérdezte megtörve a csendet Hermione, és egy pálcaintéssel neki is adott egy bögrét. James előbb megkóstolta a teát, és csodálkozva tapasztalta, hogy pont olyan, mint amilyennek ő szereti, majd lassan oldódva bólintott. Ismét körbe nézett, már-már bocsánatkérően, és nyitni akarta száját, hogy elnézést kérjen a viselkedéséért, amikor Neville szólalt meg szánakozóan, és talán enyhe szégyennel hangjában.

- Szörnyen bántunk veled, Harry – csóválta meg fejét a fiú, a többiek viszont bólogattak, még Remus is. – Csak megijedtünk, hogy elfelejtettél minket, meg magadat… Segítenünk kellett volna, hiszen te is megrémülhettél, erre meg cserbenhagytunk, önzőek voltunk… meg tudsz bocsátani nekünk?

James barátaira pislogott, és azok feszülten viszonozták tekintetét. Nyilván zavarban lehettek, és csak reménykedtek, hogy James… Harry… nem haragszik rájuk.

Még sikerült kimondania az igent, amikor Ginny felsikított az emeleten. Alig pattantak fel, léptek dobogtak a lépcsőn, de nem csak egy pár lábé, hanem több is, majd egy érces férfihang hangzott fel a folyosón.

- Itt maradsz, te kis szuka!

James és társai pálcát vonva rontottak ki az előszobába, ahol két csuklyás hadakozott a kapálózó Ginnyvel. A lány száját befogták, ám Ginnyt sem ejtették a fejére: beleharapott fogva tartója kezébe. James a pillanatnyi döbbenetet és félelmet felülmúlva, pálcáját a halálfalóra szegezte, és elkábította. A varázsló társa, látva a hat felbőszült ellenfelet, és a lángoló szemű, az életéért bármire képes Ginnyt, inkább káromkodott egyet, és társa testével elhoppanált.

- Mennünk kell – dörrent Remus határozott, parancsoló hangja, majd Hermione és ő felmentek az emeltre, hogy összeszedjék a holmijukat. Neville és Ron a konyhába szaladtak a kötszerekért, mert meglátták, hogy Ginny vérzik. James tüdeje még mindig összeszorult a rettegéstől, de már barátnője sérüléseit kereste. A lány hálóinges, pongyolás teste reszketett ugyan, és megkönnyebbülten karolta át a fiú nyakát, de szerencsére csak a lábát vághatta meg, ahogy a halálfalókkal hadakozott.

- Hogy jutottak ide? – tajtékzott a konyhából elővágtató Ron, és mellé térdelt, hogy ő is megnézze Ginny sebeit. Ugyan James látta a fiú tekintetén, hogy észre vette húga lenge öltözékét, de most nagylelkűen figyelmen kívül hagyta, amiért ő igen hálás volt.

- Láttad, nem? – andalgott a falhoz Luna, de nagy szemein azért látszott az ijedtség. – Hoppanáltak.

- DE IDE NEM LEHET CSAK ÚGY HOPPANÁLNI! – üvöltött fel Ron, ráijesztve mindenkire. A lépcsőn lefelé igyekvő Remus békítőleg kiszólt ládája mögül.

- Nyugodj meg, Ron – nyögte a nehéz bőrönd alatt. – Feloldották a hoppanálásgátló bűbájomat, ezért sikerült nekik. De szerencsésnek mondhatjuk magunkat, hogy csak ketten jöttek, és, hogy Ginny ilyen leleményes volt… ha nem sikít fel, nem is vesszük észre őket.

- Nem direkt sikítottam, hanem, mert megrémültem – húzta el száját halkan Ginny, mire James automatikusan átkarolta. – De nem tűnt úgy, mintha Harryt akarnák…

- Nem, valóban. – Remus gyorsan adott a lánynak egy meleg ruhát, közben a többiek a kabátjaikat kezdték húzni. – Szerintem téged kerestek, Ginny. Biztos megtudták, hogy Harry barátnője vagy, és kapva-kaptak az alkalmon, hogy elfogjanak, mert a segítségeddel Voldemort megkaparinthatta volna Harryt.

A baljóslatú mondatra elcsendesedtek. Ginny egészen összerándult, miközben felhúzta nadrágját, és pulcsiját. James nem tudta, mit mondhatna neki, mert megdöbbentette, hogy a halálfalók így gondolkodtak. Aztán persze, ahogy vörös hajú barátnőjére nézett, rájött, hogy érte valóban feladta volna magát a sötét mágusnak…

Azonnal elhagyták a házat, szinte rekordidő alatt. James szorosan Ginny mellett maradt, de közben látta, hogy Remus szomorúan tekint elhagyott otthona felé… ettől összeszorult a torka. Már ezen a viszonylag békés helyen sem voltak biztonságban, ráadásul Remusnak sincs már hová mennie. Vagyis…

Társasan hoppanáltak, bár most még őneki is kapaszkodni kellett – Harry nyilván letette már a vizsgáját hoppanálásból, ám James még csak nyáron készült rá - , viszont Remus ezt jobb ötletnek is tartotta. Ginny és Luna fogták a férfi és Ron kezét, míg ő Hermione és Neville társaságában hagyta el az erdőt.

A műveletet először végezte, és iszonyú volt. Úgy érezte, valami szűk présbe került, és alig kapott levegőt a nyomástól. Szeme is könnybe lábadt, s már épp kezdett félni, amikor a szorítás megszűnt. Zihálva kapkodott levegő után, Remus meg is kérdezte, hogy minden rendben van-e, mire csak bólintott. Nem merte elmondani, hogy még nem csinált ilyet…

Pihegve nézett szét, és meglepődve tapasztalta, hogy egy londoni sikátorban vannak. Az aszfalton nemrég hullott eső fénylett a halványan pislákoló lámpák világításában, és alapvetően nem volt szebb idő, mint az erdőben. Remus vezetésével lépkedtek egy mugli emeletes ház felé, majd be is slisszoltak a kapun. James sejtette, hogy ez Remus városi lakhelye lehet, bár azt már nem értette, hogy miből volt pénze kifizetni a lakást.

A harmadikra érve már mindannyian ziháltak, és ő méginkább fulladozott a fülledt, poros épületben. A dohos szag kaparta a torkát, alig várta, hogy bemenjenek végre az ajtón. Remus megrántotta ládáját, nehogy eldőljön, majd előhalászott elnyűtt talárja zsebéből egy apró kulcscsomót.

Ám alighogy a zárba tette, az ajtóban belülről megcsörrent egy másik kulcs, és a bejárat kitárult. Egy lila hajú, fiatal nő állt benne, szív alakú arca sápadt volt, és sötét szemei aggodalmasan csillogtak. Remus azonban csak intett nekik, és a gyerekek sem ijedtek meg a nőtől, sőt, mintha megörültek volna. James csodálkozva sóhajtott, majd utolsóként lépett a lakásba, és becsukta az ajtót.

A következő pillanatban újabb hidegzuhany érte: megfordult, és azt látta, hogy a lila hajú nő Remus nyakába borul, és egy szenvedélyes csókkal üdvözi, amit a varázsló boldogan viszonoz. Hermione és a többiek csak mosolyogtak ezen, majd Ginny – kicsit felszabadultabban – somolyogva hozzásomfordált, és megölelte.

- Hát nem ők a legédesebb házaspár?

James elkerekedett szemekkel meredt Remusra. Eddig nem is mondta, hogy felesége van.


End file.
